


Nem mindenkit. Téged nem

by Blarzie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 10 different endings, Butterfly Effect, Canon Compliant, Choose Your Own Adventure, Interactive Fiction, Mount Weather battle retold, play Wanheda, relationships only implied, spoilers from season finale - or not :), what if variations
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blarzie/pseuds/Blarzie
Summary: –Chil daun!– visszhangzott Lexa parancsa az éjszakában. A harcosok azonnal elhallgattak és utat engedtek parancsnokuknak, aki dühösen masírozott lefelé a hegygerincről véráztatta egysége élén.– Mi történt? – kérdezte Clarke gyanakodva. Volt valami a parancsnokban, ami miatt előre félt a választól.A) Elfogadtam Cage alkuját és visszavonulok az embereimmel (Tovább a 16. fejezetre)B) Nem fogadtam el Cage alkuját, támadunk, de… (Tovább a 4. fejezetre)Vajon mi lett volna, hogyha Lexa nem fogadja el Cage ajánlatát? És mi lett volna, ha igen? ;-) A válasz csak rajtad áll, mert itt "te vagy a főnök. Te döntöd el, kinek fontos az élete." Létezik az a győzelem, ami nem követel áldozatokat? Vagy nincs is olyan, hogy győzelem? És ha fel kell áldoznod az embereidet másokért, vajon meg tudnád hozni ezt az áldozatot? Itt minden csak rajtad áll. Lépj a harcmezőre és döntsd el, hogyan akarod megnyerni ezt a háborút!Now in English too asNot everyone. Not you





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Not everyone. Not you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622186) by [Blarzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blarzie/pseuds/Blarzie)



> Sziasztok! Ez az első munkám a fanfictionök világában, remélem, hogy legalább ugyanannyira élvezetes lesz számotokra, mint amilyen a megírása volt nekem. :)
> 
> Mielőtt belevágtok, íme néhány tudnivaló:
> 
> \- a történetem nem lineáris: az első fejezetet ugyan még a helyén találjátok, a végén azonban meg kell hoznotok egy döntést, ami több irányba viheti a cselekményt és különböző fejezetekhez vezet. Az offline olvasók kedvéért meghagytam a fejezetszámokat a szövegben, de online olvasásánál elég, hogyha az aláhúzott szövegrészekre kattintotok a folytatásért. [Kindle használóknak: az azw3 formátum a legjobb a történethez, mert pontosan megőrzi a formai sajátosságokat, a beépített tartalomjegyzékkel pedig könnyű navigálni. Én mindenképp ezt javaslom :) ]
> 
> \- egyes mondatok Trigeda nyelven hangzanak el, ezek fordításait a fejezetek végén találhatjátok (kivéve, hogyha közvetlenül előttük vagy utánuk magyarul is megismétlem őket)
> 
> Ennyi voltam, jó szórakozást mindenkinek! :)

_**(Weather-hegy, 5. emelet, hálózati központ)** _

Bellamy idegesen sétált fel-alá a kicsiny helyiségben. Monty és az ő feladata volt, hogy a biztonsági kamerák átprogramozásával biztosítsák Raven és Wick útvonalát a gépház felé, de lassanként kicsúsztak az időből: a fiú még nem végzett a szükséges műveletekkel, a páros pedig most már bármelyik pillanatban megjelenhetett.

Bellamy csak magát okolhatta a kialakult helyzetért: az ő feladata lett volna, hogy a savas köd kiiktatása után minél hamarabb eljusson Montyhoz; korábbi akciója azonban sokkal nagyobb figyelmet kapott, mint szerette volna: a gépészeti megoldások helyett robbantáshoz kellett folyamodnia a tartályoknál, belépőkártyáját és a külső kapcsolattartásra használt rádióját pedig leblokkolták.

A folyamatos kommunikáció helyett most már csak az előre meghatározott időpontokra tudtak támaszkodni, Bellamy azonban túl sokat vesztegetett el az értékes percekből azzal, hogy kártya nélkül próbált közlekedni az épületben; túl későn érkeztek a hálózati központhoz, most pedig már a másodpercekkel futottak versenyt.

– Még egy perc! – jelentette Monty, miközben ujjai lázasan száguldoztak a billentyűzeten. A fiú már majdnem minden kamerát átállított, az egyiken azonban ebben a pillanatban megváltozott az adás.

– A fenébe! – átkozódott Bellamy, amint meglátta Raven és Wick párosát nem sokkal azelőtt, hogy az árulkodó képernyő átadta volna helyét az álcaként használt felvételnek. Lélegzetvisszafojtva várakoztak: a fiatalok ugyan csak néhány másodpercre tűntek fel a kijelzőkön, de ha valaki meglátta őket…

 _„402-es egység jelentkezz, 402-es egység jelentkezz! Vétel” –_ hangzott a válasz ki sem mondott kérdésükre.

_„Itt Rows őrmester a 402-es egységből. Vétel.”_

_„Behatolókat észleltünk a T4-es szektornál. A gépház felé tartanak. Intézkedjenek az elfogásukról! Vége.”_

_„Máris indulunk, Uram! Vége.”_

Bellamy gondolkodás nélkül a kommunikációs panelhez lépett.

– Várj, mit csinálsz? Ha használod a rádiót azzal lebuktatsz minket!

– Ravenék nem tudnak a fenyegetésről, valahogy figyelmeztetnünk kell őket! Tudsz közvetlen kapcsolatot teremteni a G1-es szektorral?

– Bellamy, azonnal rá fognak jönni, hogy ki vagy és amint bemérik az adást…

– Meg tudod csinálni vagy sem?

– Igen, de ezzel csak elárulnánk a helyzetüket! Amióta leblokkolták a rádiódat fokozottan felügyelik a belső kommunikációs csatornákat. Bármit is üzennél nekik, azonnal le fogják követni az adást és már be is azonosították a tartózkodási helyüket. Ahogy a miénket is – tette hozzá.

– És ha a gépház egész területére sugározzuk az üzenetet?

– Akkor talán segíthetünk nekik, utána viszont mindenképp el kell hagynunk a vezérlőt, mert ha itt maradunk, elkapnak minket. A kamerák nélkül viszont…

– Elveszítjük a stratégiai előnyünket a csapatok irányításához.

Bellamy végigszántott a haján az ujjaival. Rohamosan fogytak a másodperceik.

 

Döntenie kellett.

   
A) Figyelmeztetem Ravenéket ([Tovább a 9. fejezetre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356089/chapters/38274143))

B) Nem figyelmeztetem Ravenéket ([Tovább a 11. fejezetre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356089/chapters/38274275))


	2. Chapter 2

**_(Weather-hegy, főkapu)_ **

– Mi történt? – kérdezte Clarke gyanakodva. Lexa nem válaszolt. Jó darabig rezzenéstelen tekintettel meredt a lányra, a mellettük kialakult tumultus azonban mindkettejük figyelmét az ajtóra irányította.

– Nézzétek! Kijönnek! – kiáltott valaki a tömegből, s Clarke ekkor látta meg a Földi foglyok áradatát, amint kifelé vánszorognak a hegy börtönéből.

– Megadják magukat? – kérdezte Clarke, Lexa ridegsége azonban rossz előérzettel töltötte el. Aggodalmát csak tovább fokozta, hogy a Földi rabok egyre sokasodó tömegében egyetlen ismerős arcot sem látott: az Égiek valamiért nem tartottak velük.

– Nem egészen – válaszolta egy túlzottan ismerős hang, Emerson hangja, amint lefelé tartott a hegygerincről, a hadnagy azonban nem fűzött további magyarázatot a történethez. A befejezés Lexára várt.

– Mit csináltál? – nézett szembe a parancsnokkal Clarke.

– Amit te tettél volna – szólalt meg először, hosszú hallgatás után. – Megmentettem az embereimet.

– És mi lesz az én embereimmel?

– Sajnálom, Clarke. Rájuk nem vonatkozott az egyezség. Egy vezérnek mindig tudnia kell, melyik csatában harcoljon és mikor tegye le a fegyvert. A Földiekért pedig be kellett fejeznem ezt a háborút – Clarke hitetlenkedve meredt rá.

– És az nem érdekel, hogy közben megölik az enyéimet? Azokat az embereket, akikkel szövetségre léptél a győzelemért?

– Fontosak az embereid, Clarke, de nekem a népem az első és mindent meg kell tennem azért, hogy megvédjem őket. Nem hallgathatok a szívemre az eszem helyett, amikor a sorsukat tartom a kezemben.

– Kérlek, ne csináld ezt! Együtt még mindig legyőzhetnénk őket! – Lexa azonban hajthatatlan volt.

– Sajnálom, Clarke! – mondta, majd az egyik emberéhez fordult. – _Teik oso rowenes laud!_ – szavai nyomán megszólaltak a kürtök: a hadsereg befejezte a háborút.

***

**_(Weather-hegy, 2. emelet, Dante Wallace szobája)_ **

Cage magabiztos léptekkel sétált apja szobája felé. Jó hírekkel érkezett: az 5. emeleten végre megfékezték az Égiek lázadását, a kapuikat döngető hadsereg pedig visszavonult. Minden a terv szerint haladt.

Dantét a földön találta, hátát a falnak vetve üres tekintettel meredt a semmibe, mint akire ólomsúllyal nehezednek hosszú évei. Fia magabiztos testtartásából már tudta, megnyerték a csatát. Ő azonban mégis ürességet érzett: vajon hány embernek kell még meghalnia a végső győzelemért?

– Igazad volt, apa – közeledett lassan felé. – A parancsnok elfogadta az ajánlatot. Sikerült! Megnyertük a háborút! – mondta árnyalatnyi mosollyal az arcán, mint aki egyedül vezette végig népét a diadal útján. A győzelem terhe azonban nem az ő vállán nyugodott.

– Nem, nem nyertünk – felelte Dante messziről, gondolatai ködén át. – Még nem. A barbárokkal kötött béke még nem elég ahhoz, hogy biztonságban élhessünk a felszínen. Te is tudod, hogy van még egy probléma, amivel szembe kell néznünk.

– Az Égiek.

– Az Égiek. Ameddig a barátaik közöttünk vannak nem fognak leállni.

– És nem is teszik – mosolyodott el Cage. – Húsz perce felfedeztek egy kisebb csoportot a radaron, ők lehetnek az úgynevezett felmentő sereg – gúnyolta az Égiek kicsiny csapatát. – Elküldtem értük az embereimet. Úgy tűnik, még több csontvelőnk lesz – Dante megborzongott a szavain. Tényleg csak ennyit ér egy emberélet?

– Az embereink egyébként az 5. emeleten vannak – törte meg a hosszúra nyúlt csendet Cage. – Az áramszünet után sugárzást észleltek az érzékelőink és ki kellett ürítenünk a köztes szinteket. Ránk nézve nem veszélyes a helyzet, de azok, akik nem kaptak kezelést rögtön megéreznék a változást – apja szemeiből egy pillanatra haragot látott tükröződni, ezen kívül azonban egy szóval sem reagált fia híreire. – Magam is fent leszek. Örülnék, ha te is csatlakoznál – fejezte be Cage, majd távozott.

Dante nem indult utána, mozdulatlanul ült tovább a földön és újra elmerült gondolatai között. Nem sokkal később lépteket hallott: a következő látogatói az Égiektől érkeztek.

***

**_(A kaszások alagútjai)_ **

Clarke az alagútrendszerben találta meg Octaviát, ahogy fel és alá járkált a barlangi bejárat előtt. Dühös volt az Égiek vezérére; egyszerűen nem tudta megbocsátani neki a TonDC-ben történteket, Lexa árulása pedig csak olaj volt a tűzre. Octavia nem kegyelmezett annak, aki kockára tette a bátyja életét. A feszültség tapintható volt közöttük.

Hosszúra nyúlt várakozásukat végül az ajtó felőli zajok szakították meg. Clarke és Octavia azonnal felkészültek a támadásra, a kapu mögött azonban nem várta őket fenyegetés.

– Bellamy! – kiáltott fel Octavia, amint meglátta testvérét. A fiú Jasper és Monty társaságában érkezett. Volt azonban velük még valaki, aki óvatosságra intette a lányokat.

– Nyugi, Maya velünk van! – lépett védelmezően Jasper a védőruhába öltözött lány elé. – Ő segített nekünk megszökni az 5. emeletről – Clarke egy hálás biccentéssel köszönte meg neki a segítséget. A lány örült, hogy újra láthatja barátait, Monty jelenléte azonban nem hagyta nyugodni. A fiú egyből észrevette bizonytalanságát:

– Sajnálom, Clarke, de nem maradhattam a hálózati központban. Ravenéket felfedezték és csapatokat küldtek utánuk; valahogy muszáj volt figyelmeztetnünk őket. Minket is elkaptak volna, ha ott maradunk – Clarke egy bólintással nyugtázta a történteket.

– Más is van még ezen kívül – fűzte hozzá Bellamy –, a Földiek eltűntek! A vezérlőből egyenesen a ketrecekhez jöttünk, de már nem volt kiket kiszabadítani.

– Tudjuk… Lexa elárult minket. Cage felajánlotta neki az embereit az Égiekért cserébe, a parancsnok pedig elfogadta az alkut. Egyedül vagyunk; már nem számíthatunk a segítségükre.

– Akkor most mihez kezdünk?

– Valahogy el kell jutnunk Cage-hez!

– És a barátainkkal mi lesz? – kérdezte Jasper indulatosan. – Már elkezdték lecsapolni a csontvelőjüket. Minél tovább várunk annál többen halnak meg!

– Nem rohanhatunk egyből az ellenségeink közé, Jasper, túl kevesen vagyunk hozzá. Cage-el kell valahogy megegyeznünk – vitatkozásukat egy vészjelző hangja szakította félbe: Mayának már csak félórányi oxigénje maradt.

– Induljunk! – sürgette őket Clarke. – Azonnal meg kell találnunk Cage-t!

– Várj! – állította meg Bellamy. – Van egy jobb ötletem!

_***_

_( **Weather-hegy, 2. emelet, Dante Wallace szobája)**_

– Helló, Clarke – üdvözölte Dante kimérten új látogatóját. (Bellamy és Monty is a lánnyal tartottak, míg Jasper és Octavia az 5. emelet felé igyekeztek, hogy biztonságban tudhassák Mayát.) A hegyi emberek egykori elnöke nem szívesen látta az Égiek vezetőjét; őt tartotta felelősnek a történtekért, tudta, nélküle nem kerültek volna ebbe a lehetetlen helyzetbe.

– Uram, megint segítenie kell! – tért rögtön a tárgyra Bellamy, Dante azonban nem felelt neki. Hallgatását félreértve Monty azonnal megnyugtatta:

– Lekötöttem a kamerát a rendszerről. Itt nyugodtan beszélhetünk.

A férfi gúnyosan elmosolyodott.

– Fölösleges. Úgy sem figyelne ránk senki. Hála maguknak, mindenki az ötös szinten van.

– De maga nem – állapította meg ridegen Clarke.

– Valóban nem.

– Kérem! Nincs sok időnk – kérlelte újból Bellamy. – Úgy kell kijuttatnunk az embereinket, hogy ne haljon meg mindenki. Segítsen nekünk! – Danténak azonban ezúttal nem voltak ilyen szándékai.

– Nem fog segíteni – öntötte szavakba a ki nem mondott gondolatokat Clarke. Dante gúnyosan felhorkant.

– Segíteni… Elvágták az áramot, ezzel kockára tették mindannyiunk életét. Az én embereim életét, azokét is, akik támogatták magukat!

– Nem tettük tönkre teljesen a turbinákat, hogy megjavíthassák őket. Tudtuk, hogy addig biztonságban lesznek az 5. emeleten. _Mi_ sohasem akartuk bántani a maga embereit!

– Áruljon el nekem valamit, Clarke: mi lett volna, hogyha szabadon engedjük az Égieket a Földi foglyokkal együtt? Milyen sorsot szánt volna akkor nekünk? – Clarke nem tudott válaszolni. Korábban, amikor még Lexával együtt küzdöttek a győzelemért a parancsnok megkérdezte tőle, hogy mihez akar majd kezdeni a háború után. Clarke azonban már akkor sem látott tovább a saját emberei biztonságánál.

Válasz helyett Montyhoz fordult.

– Be tudsz minket juttatni a parancsnoki vezérlőbe? Látnunk kell, mi folyik az ötös szinten.

– Nem probléma – válaszolt egyből a fiú.

– Induljunk! – mondta Bellamy, majd megragadta Dantét. – Segíteni fog nekünk, ha akarja, ha nem.

_***_

**_(Weather-hegy, 5. emelet, kísérleti börtön)_ **

Abby és társai a Földiektől tudták meg, hogy mi történt. Az egyik pillanatban még TonDC sebesültjein segítettek, a következőben már mindent hátra hagyva rohantak a Weather-hegyhez az övéikért. Kevesen gyűltek össze a feladathoz; nem sokan maradtak, akiket ne zártak volna börtönbe a hegyi erőd falai.

Az erdő szélénél kapták el őket, közvetlenül azelőtt, hogy kiléptek volna a tisztásra, ahol Lexa seregei hátat fordítottak a harcmezőnek. Bilincsbe verték tagjaikat, csuklyát húztak a fejükre és már vitték is őket a hegy belsejébe.

Abby hunyorogva nézett körül a sötét szobában, ahol végül megálltak. Még nem tudta hol lehetnek, de tapintani lehetett a félelmet körülöttük. Csak lassanként rajzolódott ki előtte a rémes színtér és azonnal megértett mindent: a 100-ak foglyul ejtett tagjai valamennyien a falhoz láncolva várták iszonyú végzetüket, a véget, amit a szoba közepén álló asztal testesített meg. Abby már hallott a csontvelő-lecsapolásokról. A látványra azonban, ahogy fúrókkal kínozzák a társait, nem lehetett felkészülni.

– Kössétek oda őket! – utasította egy fehér ruhás alak az őröket, akik a többiek mellé láncolták őket – Ő legyen a következő! – folytatta a férfi, az egyenruhások pedig elindultak Ravenért. A lány hiába feszült a bilincseinek, hiába küzdött minden erejével fogvatartói ellen, a sokkolókkal szemben teljesen tehetetlen volt. Félájultan cipelték az asztalhoz, lekötözték a tagjait, a dermesztő csendbe pedig egyszer csak belehasított a fúrók könyörtelen robaja.

Abby rémálmaiban néha még mindig hallotta Raven sikolyait, miután meg kellett műtenie őt mindenféle érzéstelenítés nélkül. Az azóta eltelt idő valamennyire enyhített szörnyű emlékein, tudta azonban, hogy most semmi sem fog segíteni: soha életében nem lesz képes elfelejteni a lány iszonyú fájdalomkiáltásait.

_***_

**_(Weather-hegy, 3. emelet, parancsnoki vezérlő)_ **

Clarke és csapata szörnyülködve nézték végig a parancsnoki vezérlőből, ahogy az asztalra szíjazzák Ravent és belefúrnak a csontjaiba. Bellamy haragosan nyúlt az egyik adó-vevő után és Dante kezébe nyomta azt.

– Azonnal állítsa le őket! – kiáltott a férfire.

– Nem tehetem.

– Akkor másképp fogjuk intézni a dolgokat! – vette a kezébe Clarke az irányítást és magának követelte a rádiót. –„ _Emerson”_ – hívta az 5. emeleti lakosztályok képernyőin felfedezett hadnagyot. – _„Carl Emerson, a Weather-hegy biztonsági egységétől, jelentkezzen!”_

– „ _Ki az?”_

 _– „Tudja jól, ki vagyok. Adja a rádiót az elnöknek!”_ – a kamerákon át látták, ahogy a férfi engedelmeskedik. A következő adással Cage szólalt meg.

_– „Itt Wallace elnök beszél.”_

_– „Nálam van az apja, Cage. Ha nem engedi el a barátaimat, akkor meg fogom ölni”_ – fenyegetőzött Clarke. Az elnök arcán pillanatnyi bizonytalanság futott át, még végül újra kifejezéstelenné váltak vonásai.

 _– „Miért hinném el, hogy magával van?” –_ Clarke Dante elé tartotta a rádiót.

 _– „Haladj tovább a terv szerint, Cage!” –_ hallotta apja hangját. Clarke fenyegetése nem csak üres szavakból állt.

 _– „Úgysem teszi meg.” –_ szólt halkan, de már egyáltalán nem volt biztos ebben.

_– „Nem ismer valami jól. Vége a játéknak. Engedje el a társaimat!”_

_–_ „ _Nem tehetem”_ _–_ ismételte apja korábbi szavait, Cage.

 _–_ Az a végünket jelentené, Clarke  _–_ tette hozzá Dante a vezérlőből.

 _–_ Akkor nincs más választásom… _–_ emelte fegyverét Clarke a férfira, majd újból beleszólt a rádióba.  _–_ „ _Ne kényszerítsen!”_

Cage sokáig nem válaszolt. A képernyőkön nézték végig vívódását, ahogy fel-alá járkálva mérlegelte helyzetét. Ha enged Clarke-nak, akkor elveszítenek mindent, amit eddig elértek. Ha viszont nem engedelmeskedik… Megállt az ebédlő előtt és végigfuttatta tekintetét gondtalan népe sorain. Mégis hogyan vehetné el tőlük a jövőjüket? Hogyan adhatná fel őket egy idegen akaratért? Lassanként az ajkaihoz emelte az adó-vevőt.

 _– „Sajnálom, apa, de... De nekem vigyáznom kell az embereinkre” –_ Dante fásultan vette tudomásul fia döntését.

 _–_ Látod, Clarke? Egyikünknek sincs más választása.

 _–_ De magának lehetett volna  _–_ válaszolta a lány, majd meghúzta a ravaszt. Cage a rádión keresztül hallgatta végig apja haláltusáját.

 _– „Még nem végeztünk, Clarke” –_ fenyegetőzött az elnök jéghideg haraggal, majd megszakította az adást.

 _–_ Monty  _–_ fordult Clarke a fiúhoz _–,_ el tudod önteni sugárzással az 5. emeletet? _–_ a barátai megütközve meredtek rá.

 _–_ Clarke… _–_ kezdte óvatosan Bellamy.  _–_ Ha ezt megtesszük, mindenkit megölünk vele. Gyerekek is vannak odabent!

 _–_ És olyanok, akik végig segítettek nekünk! _–_ tette hozzá Monty.

  _–_ Tudom. De van más ötletetek? _–_ súlyos csend telepedett rájuk, ahogy némán mérlegelték lehetőségeiket. Monty végül sóhajtva fordult a számítógéphez, hogy megkeresse a szellőzőrendszer beállításait, mielőtt azonban hozzáfogott volna a képernyője fokozatosan elsötétült. _Alvó üzemmód._

– A gránátok! – jutott eszébe hirtelen. – Mindig altatógázos gránátokat használtak ellenünk! – lelkesedett tovább, majd lázasan gépelni kezdett a billentyűzeten. – Itt – mutatott egy pontra a Weather-hegy tervrajzán. – És itt. Ha megszerezzük a gránátokat a fegyvertárból és bevetjük őket ezeken a pontokon, akkor elkábíthatjuk az őrséget és megmenthetjük a barátainkat!

Bellamy és Clarke összenéztek. Monty ötlete valóban humánus megoldást kínált, mégis volt valami, ami aggodalmat ébresztett bennük: a gránátok bevetése sok idővel járt, ők azonban nem engedhették meg maguknak a késlekedést. A barátaik most voltak veszélyben; minél tovább várnak, annál többen esnek áldozatul a hegyi emberek kegyetlenségének.

 

Valahogy azonban dönteniük kellett.

 

A) Sugárzást bocsátok az 5. emeletre ([Tovább a 10. fejezetre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356089/chapters/38274224))

B) Az altatógránátokat használom ([Tovább a 14. fejezetre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356089/chapters/38274425))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Teik oso rowenes laud!_ = Fújj visszavonulást!


	3. Chapter 3

_Clarke tért vissza legelőször a Jaha-táborba az Égiek közül. Ekkor még nem tudtuk, hogy alig lesz, aki követni fogja. Azonnal összehívta a tanácsot, hátborzongató ürességgel felsorolta a háborúban ért veszteségeinket, minket pedig a Weather-hegyhez irányított, hogy segítsünk azoknak a Földi foglyoknak, akik áldozatul estek a vörös köd nevű fegyvernek. Ő a fővárosba indult: a Földiek most vesztették el a parancsnokukat, neki pedig meg kellett akadályoznia azt a belháborút, ami Lexa halálát követhette. Clarke-kal együtt mi is útnak indultunk a Hegy felé, de csak remélni tudtuk, hogy a Földiek a parancsnokuk nélkül is bízni fognak bennünk és elfogadják a segítségünket. Megtették._

_Clarke nyomán sokáig csak elejtett kulcsszavakból következtethettünk a háború menetére, a vörös köddel sújtott, majd altatógázos gránátokkal semlegesített Földi foglyok azonban maguk sem tudták kiegészíteni a hiányzó részleteket. Monty Green volt az, aki végül arcokat adott a háborús veszteségekhez, ahogy egyetlen szemtanúként elmesélte a teljes történetet._

_Miután Lexa és az egyesített hadsereg bejutott az erőd belsejébe Cage már nem ajánlott fel újabb lehetőséget egyik vagy másik foglyul ejtett csapat szabadságához: a vezérek innentől kezdve már csak arról dönthettek, hogy melyik népet áldozzák fel a másikért. Ők azonban nem tudták elfogadni ezt az áldozatot: az egyesített sereg ismét különvált, egyszerre indultak el az Égi és Földi fogvatartottakért és ezzel be is teljesítették az előrebocsátott jóslatot; egyik frontról sem tértek vissza győztesen az oda irányított haderők. Lexát és csapatát saját emberei pusztították el az 1. emeleten, ugyanott, ahol a barlangok felől közelítő mentőosztag tagjai is életüket vesztették. Az Égiekért induló harcosoknak a hegyi emberek fegyvereivel kellett szembenézniük, a felaprózott haderő azonban már nem tudta felülmúlni az erőd lakóinak védelmét; túl kevesen maradtak ahhoz, hogy győzhessenek ellenük._

_A háborút végül Clarke és Monty fejezték be a központi vezérlőből, akik a szellőzőrendszer megváltoztatásával a Hegyiekre bocsátották a külső levegőt és ezzel véget vetettek egy évtizedekig tartó fenyegetésnek. Senki sem maradt életben az ellenállók közül: a lakosság nagy részével a sugárzás végzett, a túlélőket pedig a hadseregünk életben maradt tagjai győzték le, akik később saját kezükbe vették az igazságszolgáltatást és nyilvánosan végezték ki a legfőbb bűnösöket._

_A harcok után a sebesültekkel és a vörös köd áldozataival együtt visszatértünk a Jaha-táborba, ami otthona lett mindenkinek, aki elvesztette a sajátjait vagy csupán nálunk, velünk akarta folytatni az életét. Mindenkit befogadtunk: az Égiek és Földiek most már együtt építették a jövőjüket._

_Néhány héttel később végül Clarke is visszatért közénk. Egy égetett szimbólumot viselt a karján és elmondta, Polis-ban új parancsnokot választottak a Földiek, aki hivatalosan is befogadott minket a klánjai közé. Alig figyeltem rá. Egyre csak az járt a fejemben, hogy vajon mikor válhattak felnőtté a gyerekeink? Mit tettünk velük? Mikor áldoztuk fel a gyerekkorukat a saját túlélésünkért?_

 

 

**Kane monológjával véget ért a történeted, amivel a 9. befejezést találtad meg.**

 

A következő döntéseket hoztad:

  1. Bellamy nem figyelmeztette Ravenéket
  2. Lexa nem fogadta el Cage ajánlatát
  3. A hadsereg egyszerre indult el az Égi és a Földi foglyokért



 

A háború kimenetele: a Weather-hegy sugárzásban esett el

 

Akiket megmentettél:

**Égiek** : Clarke, Jasper, Monty

 **Földiek** : Echo

 

Akiket elvesztettél:

**Égiek** : Bellamy, Harper, (Maya), Miller, Octavia, Raven, Wick

 **Földiek** : Indra, Lexa, Lincoln


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Weather-hegy, 3. emelet, parancsnoki vezérlő)** _

Cage haragosan meredt a képernyőkre a 3. emeleti vezérlőből. Emerson hadnagyra bízta a feladatot, hogy jusson megegyezésre a Földiek parancsnokával, a férfi lefejezése azonban egyértelművé tette az üzenetet: Lexa nem kegyelmez az ellenségeinek.

Cage dühödten latolgatta magában esélyeiket. Bár a hely ismerete és a folyosórendszer az ő fegyvereiknek kedvezett volna, mégsem állíthatta szembe embereit a barbárok teljes hordájával; lőszerkészletük jelentős részét már felélték a külső védekezésben, létszámukban pedig messze alulmúlták a támadó sereget. Nem tehette ki katonáit egy ilyen fenyegetésnek: öngyilkos küldetés lett volna.

Ezen kívül csak egyetlen lehetőséget látott, ezzel azonban jóval többet kockázatott egy kétes kimenetelű győzelemnél. Korábban nem mondott igazat apjának a fegyverek állapotáról. Bár a külső védelmi rendszereiket valóban elvesztették, volt még egy titkos eszköze, amit bevethetett az ellenséges csapatok ellen. Ha használja, talán még megmentheti a helyzetüket, de ha valami nem a számítások szerint alakul…

– Coleman! – szólította meg a képernyőket kezelő technikust a tépelődés helyett. Meg kellett tudnia, hogy működőképes-e egyáltalán az a fegyver, amit használni készült.

– Uram?

– Kapcsoljon össze Dr. Tsinggel egy biztonságos csatornán. A kísérleti laboratóriumban van.

– Azonnal, uram.

– _„Dr. Tsing”_ – szólt bele a készülékbe –  _„, Dr. Tsing, azonnal jelentkezzen! Itt Wallace elnök beszél.”_

– _„Itt Dr. Tsing a kísérletiektől. Miben segíthetek, uram?”_ – válaszolt a nő a vonal túloldaláról.

– _„Jelentést kérek a vörös-köd kísérletről. Bevethető állapotban van?”_

– „ _Uram"_ – tétovázott a nő – _„, a kutatást hónapokkal ezelőtt megszakítottuk, miután…”_

 _– „Válaszoljon a kérdésemre, Tsing!”_ – szakította félbe a férfi. A nő sokáig nem szólalt meg.

_– „Igen uram. A rendszer használható.”_

_– „Ezt akartam hallani! Intézkedjen, hogy elindíthassuk a folyamatot, majd menjen fel az ötös szintre az embereivel együtt. Ott fogom várni!”_

– _„Igenis, uram”_ – Cage még sokáig gondolkodott a beszélgetésük után. Valóban vannak olyan reménytelen helyzetben, hogy használnia kelljen ezt a fegyvert? Valóban érdemes ennyit kockáztatnia? Ahogy azonban egyre több emberét látta meghalni a Földi harcosok kezei között, úgy szilárdult meg benne az elhatározás: a Hegyiek az ő népe. Az _ő_ emberei! Mégis hogyan nevezhetné magát a vezérüknek, hogyha meg sem próbálja megmenteni őket?

– Őrnagy! – szólította ezúttal a koordinációs tisztet, hangjában pedig már nyoma sem volt habozásnak. – Hívja vissza az embereimet!

***

**_(Weather-hegy, nyugati lépcsőház, 1. emelet)_ **

Monty lélekszakadva rohant lefelé a szűk lépcsősoron. Bár korábban mindent elkövetett azért, hogy észrevétlen maradjon a kamerák átprogramozásakor, mégsem tudott teljesen elrejtőzni a biztonságiak elől: nem figyelmeztették ugyan Ravenéket az árulkodó rádiójelekkel, de mégiscsak hagytak olyan nyomokat a digitális térben, amikkel végül elárulták a tartózkodási helyüket. Szerencsére nem az utolsó pillanatban vették észre a fegyveresek közeledését (Monty folyamatosan figyelte a hálózati központ környezetét), de ha Bellamy akár csak egy kicsivel is korábban indul el a Földi foglyokért, akkor egyiküknek sem marad esélye a túlélésre.

Jó darabig csak a folyosórendszer védelmében bízhattak, ahogy fedezékről fedezékre menekültek üldözőik elől (Bellamy szinte azonnal elhasználta lőszerkészletüket arra, hogy kijuttassa őket a teremből), a sugárzást jelző szirénák azonban gyorsan megváltoztatták a helyzetüket: egyszerre emberek tömegei árasztották el a folyosókat és így már nem kellett lövésekre számítaniuk a fegyveresektől. Együtt azonban nem tudtak elvegyülni a Hegyiek között (őreik nem hagytak fel az üldözésükkel), így jobbnak látták, ha inkább külön folytatják útjaikat: Bellamy az 5. emeleti lakrészek felé futott tovább, még Monty a nyugati lépcsőházat választotta a meneküléséhez.

A fiú kettesével szedte a lépcsőfokokat lefelé, hogy minél távolabb kerülhessen üldözőitől, az ötemeletnyi út azonban nem volt elég ahhoz, hogy biztonságban el is tudjon rejtőzni előlük. Amint a lépcső aljához ért gondolkodás nélkül rohant tovább a ketrecek irányába, ahogy azonban néha-néha hátranézett üldözőire egyszer csak megbotlott és a földre került. Az őrök azonnal utolérték s már éppen lövésre emelték volna fegyvereiket, amikor is egy sötét árnyék suhant át a fiú felett, aki ádáz csatakiáltással ugrott ellenfelei közé. Monty, bár korábban még sohasem találkozott vele, azonnal felismerte benne a Földiek parancsnokát, aki méltán rettegett kardjaival másodpercek alatt legyőzte a katonákat. A rövid harc után Lexa még jó darabig figyelte a folyosót újabb veszélyektől tartva, de az őrök nyomában senki sem érkezett.

– Monty? – szólalt meg egy ismerős hang a hátuk mögött és a fiú hirtelen Clarke-kal találta szemben magát. – Monty, jól vagy? Mi történt? – záporoztak kérdései, ő azonban alig tudott felelni: rövid időn belül már másodszor próbálták megfosztani az életétől.

– B..Bellamy… – kezdte dadogva, de egy mély levegővétellel gyorsan összeszedte magát. – El kellett hagynunk a hálózati központot Bellamyval, mert valahogy bemérték a helyzetünket és ránk támadtak. Alig tudtunk kimenekülni onnan, később pedig szét is kellett válnunk, mert másképp nem lett volna esélyünk a menekülésre. Nekem még így is csak alig sikerült… – tette hozzá Lexára pillantva. A nő egy bólintással nyugtázta szavait. – Az 5. emeleten váltunk el; én lefelé jöttem, Bellamy pedig a ketrecekhez indult a másik lépcsőházon át, de…

– Nem tudhatjuk, hogy odaért-e – fejezte be Clarke helyette. Monty bólintott. Lexa nem hagyott hosszú csendet a nyomasztó gondolatnak.

– Tudsz valamit a szirénákról? – kérdezte inkább a fiút.

– Igen. Ezzel jelzik, ha sugárzás veszélyezteti az embereket. Az 5. emelet a legvédettebb terület, mindenki oda megy ilyenkor. A barátainkat is ott tartják fogva, úgyhogy nekünk is oda kellene mennünk mielőbb, mert…

– Nem – vágott a szavába Lexa. – Nem mehetünk el értük, amíg…

– „ _Üdvözlöm az otthonomban, parancsnok!”_ – szakította félbe vitájukat Cage hangja egy közeli hangszóróból. Szavai nyomán valamennyien harci állásba helyezkedtek. – „ _Sajnálom azonban, hogy nem fogja sokáig élvezni a vendégszeretetemet. Tudjuk, hogy egy kisebb csapat tart az emberei felé az alagutakon keresztül, hogy kiszabadítsák a foglyokat. Nekünk azonban eszünk ágában sincs elengedni őket. Úgyhogy jobb, ha tudják, amint az osztag átlépi a börtön küszöbét, szabadon bocsátunk egy úgynevezett vörös ködöt.”_

– Vörös… – suttogta Lincoln és megborzongott. Ha a szónak akár csak egy kicsit is köze lehet a Hegyiek hírhedt szérumához, akkor mindannyian hatalmas veszélyben vannak.

– _„Hogy rájuk nézve ez mit jelent? Nos… semmit”_ – folytatta színpadiasan a férfi. Még a hangszórókon át is hallották gonosz mosolyát. – _„De gondolják csak el, hogyan reagál majd egy seregnyi legyengült ember, amint a vörös köd beszivárog a szervezetükbe, s hirtelen megérzik a vér szagát. És vajon mit tesz egy csapatnyi kaszás az alagutakban, ha őket is idevonzza a vörös illata?”_ – döbbent csend fogadta szavait. Mégis miféle szörnyeteg az, aki képes lenne kitenni az emberei életét egy ilyen veszélyes fenyegetésnek?

 _„Bizony, parancsnok, el kellett volna fogadnia az ajánlatomat. Mert akármerre indul el a csapataival, mindenképp veszíteni fog. Ha az Égiekért jön, mi fogjuk porrá zúzni a seregeit; ha pedig a Földiekért, akkor a saját embereivel kell majd szembenéznie. Még mindig dönthet, Lexa; elhagyhatja ezt a csatateret vérontás nélkül. De ha maradni óhajt, bizony választania kell melyik ellenségért áldozza fel a harcosait”_ – fejezte be. Kegyetlen szavai feszült csendet hagytak maguk után.

– Igazat mondott, Clarke? – törte meg a hallgatást Lexa. – Igazat mondott arról, hogy a vörös köd megváltoztatja az embereimet?

– Nem tudhatjuk biztosan, de nagyon valószínű. A kaszások, akiket megvizsgáltunk, bár erősebb szerekkel kezelték őket, mind-mind másképp reagáltak az anyagra. Egy dolog azonban mindenkinél megegyezett: egyikük sem emlékezett az első adagra, nem tudták felidézni, miket követtek el a hatása alatt, márpedig valószínűleg szörnyű dolgokat – Lincoln egy bólintással erősítette meg szavait. – Köd képében nem lehet olyan erős a szer, mint amit ők kaptak, de egy legyengült ember szervezetében így is komoly változásokat okozhat. Emellett Cage nem is alapozná a győzelmét egy ilyen üres fenyegetésre, mert most már nincs miért időt nyernie.

– De igen, van – érvelt Lexa –, mert amíg a nem létező fenyegetés felé vonulunk, addig lezárhatja az utakat a felsőbb szintek felé.

– Akkor nem, ha megakadályozzuk benne – vetette közbe Monty. – A parancsnoki vezérlő a harmadikon van. Ha oda tudtok juttatni engem, akkor felül tudok írni minden blokkolási parancsot és a kameráikat is megszerzem.

– Akkor egy csapat mindenképp a harmadikra megy – határozott Lexa. – Egy másiknak a főbejáratnál kell maradnia, hogy fedezze a támadásunkat.

– Erre csak akkor van szükség, ha az én embereimért megyünk – szúrta közbe Clarke. – A Hegyiek nem fognak minket hátba támadni.

– És képes lennél mindent kockára tenni ezért? Nem. Nem hagyhatjuk védtelenül a seregünket két fenyegetés között. Addig nem, amíg a fiú le nem védi a járatokat mögöttünk. Most már csak az a kérdés, hogy hol lesz az a bizonyos _mögöttünk_.

– Az embereidet csak addig kell feltartóztatnunk, amíg ki nem hozzuk közülük a mentőcsapat tagjait. Ezalatt viszont egyre többen halnak meg az enyéim közül. Akármerre indulunk, valakit mindenképpen el fogunk veszíteni.

– Igen. Erről szól a háború. Mindannyian tudtuk mire vállalkozunk.

– De én ebbe nem tudok belenyugodni. Kell lennie valami más megoldásnak!

– Sajnálom, Clarke, de nincs más megoldás. Nem vívhatunk egyszerre két fronton háborút, mert azzal csak halálra ítéljük magunkat. Ha indulunk, csakis egy irányba indulhatunk el. És nekünk kell eldöntenünk, hogy melyik lesz az az irány.

Clarke végiggondolta a helyzetüket: az egyik oldalon ott állt Jasper, Miller, Harper, s valamennyi Égi társa élete, akik minden egyes perccel közelebb kerültek végzetükhöz a Hegyiek boncasztalán. Velük szemben azonban ott sorakoztak a többiek: Indra, Bellamy, Octavia; a mentőcsapat tagjai, akik mind-mind azért jöttek, hogy kiszabadíthassák a Földi foglyokat.

Társak, barátok, szövetségesek... Valakik, akiket megmenthetett; és valakik, akiket fel kellett áldoznia értük.

 

A döntést neki kellett meghoznia.

 

A) A Földiekért indulok el ([Tovább a 7. fejezetre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356089/chapters/38273993))

B) Az Égiekért indulok el ([Tovább a 12. fejezetre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356089/chapters/38274323))

C) Egyszerre indulok el a Földiekért és az Égiekért ([Tovább a 3. fejezetre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356089/chapters/38273711))


	5. Chapter 5

_Az alagutakban tértem magamhoz a társaimmal együtt. Egyikünk sem tudta, hogyan kerülhettünk oda: az egyik pillanatban még valamennyien a ketreceknél voltunk, ahol Bellamy nyomán egymást szabadítottuk ki gyűlölt bilincseinkből, a következőben azonban már a barlangok vártak minket és egy csapatnyi harcos, akik bizalmatlanul közeledtek felénk kivont fegyvereikkel. És a vér… Nem lehetett nem észrevenni a vér mindent elborító illatát. De vajon mit jelenthetett illatnak nevezni ezt a vörös szagot? Valamennyien féltük a választ._

_A csapatok a Hegyiek altatógázos gránátjaival semlegesítettek minket; így mondták azok az Égi és Földi harcosok, akik végül visszajöttek értünk, miután kiszabadították az Égi foglyokat. Így fékezték meg őrült tombolásunkat, amiben elpusztítottuk a segítségünkre sietett társainkat, majd megtámadtuk egymást a vörös köd hatása alatt. Azt hittük, a hegyi emberek fegyvereinél nem várhat minket nagyobb veszély, mégis mi, az áldozatok lettünk a legnagyobb fenyegetés._

_A háború után átmenetileg az Égiek tábora vált az otthonunkká; itt láttak el mindenkit, aki sebesülten tért vissza a harcokból. Ránk, a vörös köddel sújtott Földiekre különös figyelmet fordítottak: egészen addig nem térhettünk vissza a szeretteinkhez, ameddig Dr. Griffin és csapata meg nem bizonyosodtak arról, hogy végleg elmúlt a gyilkos szer hatása._

_A gyógyulással együtt az igazságszolgáltatás is megkezdődött: ezer késszúrással büntettük meg a Hegyiek bűnöseit az elvett életekért. Magam is részt vettem az ítéletben, de amikor a kezembe adták a kést eleinte észre sem vettem, hogy a népem mantráját ismételgetem emlékezés helyett:_

_„Gon koma. Gon jova. Gon ai niron. Gon ai Haiplana. Gon ai k...”- az utolsó vágásnál megálltam. Belenéztem a halálra ítélt férfi szemébe és megpróbáltam megtalálni a választ: vajon ő volt az, aki gyilkossá változtatott? Vajon miatta lehettem azok között, akik elvették Bellamy életét?_

_„Gon ai Belomi”– fejeztem be halkan. Az utolsó vágást a tenyerem kapta._

 

**Echo monológjával véget ért a történeted, amivel a 4. befejezést találtad meg.**

 

A következő döntéseket hoztad:

  1. Bellamy figyelmeztette Ravenéket
  2. Lexa nem fogadta el Cage ajánlatát
  3. A hadsereg az Égi foglyokért indult el



 

A háború kimenetele: a Weather-hegy harcban esett el

 

Akiket megmentettél:

**Égiek** : Clarke, Harper, Jasper, (Maya), Miller, Monty, Raven, Wick

 **Földiek** : Echo, Lexa

 

Akiket elvesztettél:

**Égiek** : Bellamy, Octavia

 **Földiek** : Indra, Lincoln

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Gon koma._ = A becsületért.  
>  _Gon jova._ = A bátorságért.  
>  _Gon ai niron._ = A családomért.  
>  _Gon ai Haiplana._ = A királynőmért.  
>  [ _Gon ai kru._ ] = [A népemért.]  
>  _Gon ai Belomi. _= Bellamyért.__


	6. Chapter 6

**_(Weather-hegy, 3. emelet, parancsnoki vezérlő)_ **

Cage haragosan meredt a képernyőkre a 3. emeleti vezérlőből. Emerson hadnagyra bízta a feladatot, hogy jusson megegyezésre a Földiek parancsnokával, a férfi lefejezése azonban egyértelművé tette az üzenetet: Lexa nem kegyelmez az ellenségeinek.

Cage dühödten latolgatta magában esélyeiket. Bár a hely ismerete és a folyosórendszer az ő fegyvereiknek kedvezett volna, mégsem állíthatta szembe embereit a barbárok teljes hordájával; lőszerkészletük jelentős részét már felélték a külső védekezésben, létszámukban pedig messze alulmúlták a támadó sereget. Nem tehette ki katonáit egy ilyen fenyegetésnek: öngyilkos küldetés lett volna.

Ezen kívül csak egyetlen lehetőséget látott, ezzel azonban jóval többet kockázatott egy kétes kimenetelű győzelemnél. Korábban nem mondott igazat apjának a fegyverek állapotáról. Bár a külső védelmi rendszereiket valóban elvesztették, volt még egy titkos eszköze, amit bevethetett az ellenséges csapatok ellen. Ha használja, talán még megmentheti a helyzetüket, de ha valami nem a számítások szerint alakul…

– Coleman! – szólította meg a képernyőket kezelő technikust a tépelődés helyett. Meg kellett tudnia, hogy működőképes-e egyáltalán az a fegyver, amit használni készült.

– Uram?

– Kapcsoljon össze Dr. Tsinggel egy biztonságos csatornán. A kísérleti laboratóriumban van.

– Azonnal, uram.

– _„Dr. Tsing”_ – szólt bele a készülékbe – _„, Dr. Tsing, azonnal jelentkezzen! Itt Wallace elnök beszél.”_

– _„Itt Dr. Tsing a kísérletiektől. Miben segíthetek, uram?”_ – válaszolt a nő a vonal túloldaláról.

– _„Jelentést kérek a vörös-köd kísérletről. Bevethető állapotban van?”_

– „ _Uram"_ – tétovázott a nő – _„, a kutatást hónapokkal ezelőtt megszakítottuk, miután…”_

 _– „Válaszoljon a kérdésemre, Tsing!”_ – szakította félbe a férfi. A nő sokáig nem szólalt meg.

_– „Igen uram. A rendszer használható.”_

_– „Ezt akartam hallani! Intézkedjen, hogy elindíthassuk a folyamatot, majd menjen fel az ötös szintre az embereivel együtt. Ott fogom várni!”_

– _„Igenis, uram"_ – Cage még sokáig gondolkodott a beszélgetésük után. Valóban vannak olyan reménytelen helyzetben, hogy használnia kelljen ezt a fegyvert? Valóban érdemes ennyit kockáztatnia? Ahogy azonban egyre több emberét látta meghalni a Földi harcosok kezei között, úgy szilárdult meg benne az elhatározás: a Hegyiek az ő népe. Az _ő_ emberei! Mégis hogyan nevezhetné magát a vezérüknek, hogyha meg sem próbálja megmenteni őket?

– Őrnagy! – szólította ezúttal a koordinációs tisztet, hangjában pedig már nyoma sem volt habozásnak. – Hívja vissza az embereimet!

***

**_(Weather-hegy, nyugati lépcsőház)_ **

Monty óvatosan haladt lefelé a nyugati szárny lépcsőházában. Bellamyval szinte azonnal különváltak útjaik, amint elhagyták a hálózati központot: a fiú elindult a Földi foglyokért az 1. emeletre, még neki keresnie kellett egy másik vezérlőt az elvesztett helyett, hogy onnan védhesse ki a Hegyiek technológia-vezérelt csapdáit és támadásait. Nem volt azonban egyszerű dolga: a Ravenéknek küldött figyelmeztető üzenettel elárulták szándékaikat, a biztonságiak pedig megkettőzték az őrséget az összes helyen, ahol újból megjelenhettek a számítógépekért és így még Bellamyval sem tudott volna bejutni a gépeket rejtő falak közé. (Egyedül a sugárzásra figyelmeztető szirénák megszólalásakor látott némi reményt a sikeres betörésre, az 5. emelet felé vonuló embertömeg katonáit azonban szemmel láthatólag nem a számára legkedvezőbb posztokról küldték a felső szint védelmére.)

Nem adta fel azonban a próbálkozást: bár az ellenkező irányba haladó emberek áradatában egyes lakrészeket nem tudott volna gyanútlanul megközelíteni, az alsóbb szinteken még mindig szerencséje lehetett egy-egy félreesőbb vezérlővel, így a nyugati lépcsőház felé vette az irányt. Emeletről emeletre haladva igyekezett feltérképezni lehetőségeit (a tömeg nagysága vagy éppen hiánya folyamatosan akadályozta a küldetésében), vizsgálódása azonban nem tartott sokáig: egy néptelennek vélt lépcsőfordulóban valaki a falhoz lökte őt s hirtelen egy fekete harci tetoválást viselő harcossal és fegyvereivel találta szemben magát.

– Hol van a parancsnokod? – szegezte neki azonnal a kérdést, Monty azonban nem tudott megszólalni. A következő pillanatban már a torkán érezte a pengék érintését.

– Monty? – szólalt meg ekkor egy ismerős hang és a harcos háta mögül Clarke lépett elő. – Monty, jól vagy? Mi történt? – záporoztak kérdései, ő azonban nem tudta levenni tekintetét a tiszteletet parancsoló támadójáról, aki egy pillanatra sem lazított harci állásán. Clarke észrevette a néma párbajt és gyorsan közéjük állt. – Monty, ő itt Lexa, a Földiek parancsnoka. A szövetségesünk – mondta nyomatékosan, mire Lexa leengedte a fegyvereit. – Ő pedig Monty az enyéim közül. Ő fog nekünk segíteni a számítógépes hadműveletekben. Igaz? – Monty azonnal megérezte a ki nem mondott kérdést a szavai mögött. Magyarázattal tartozott a vezéreknek.

– B..Bellamy… – dadogta, de gyorsan összeszedte magát. – El kellett hagynunk a hálózati központot Bellamyval. Ravenéket felfedezték és csapatokat küldtek utánuk, nekünk pedig valahogy muszáj volt figyelmeztetnünk őket. Ha a vezérlőben maradunk, akkor minket is elkapnak – Lexa mereven bólintott a hírekre. – Bellamy a ketrecekhez ment, én pedig be akartam törni egy másik vezérlőbe, de mindezidáig nem jártam sikerrel – fejezte be félszegen.

– Tudsz valamit a szirénákról? – vallatta tovább Lexa.

– Igen. Ezzel jelzik, ha sugárzás veszélyezteti az embereket. Az 5. emelet a legvédettebb terület, mindenki oda megy ilyenkor. A barátainkat is ott tartják fogva, úgyhogy nekünk is oda kellene mennünk mielőbb, mert…

– Nem – vágott a szavába Lexa. – Nem mehetünk el értük, amíg…

– „ _Üdvözlöm az otthonomban, parancsnok!”_ – szakította félbe vitájukat Cage hangja egy közeli hangszóróból. Szavai nyomán valamennyien harci állásba helyezkedtek. – „ _Sajnálom azonban, hogy nem fogja sokáig élvezni a vendégszeretetemet. Tudjuk, hogy egy kisebb csapat tart az emberei felé az alagutakon keresztül, hogy kiszabadítsák a foglyokat. Nekünk azonban eszünk ágában sincs elengedni őket. Úgyhogy jobb, ha tudják, amint az osztag átlépi a börtön küszöbét, szabadon bocsátunk egy úgynevezett vörös ködöt.”_

– Vörös… – suttogta Lincoln és megborzongott. Ha a szónak akár csak egy kicsit is köze lehet a Hegyiek hírhedt szérumához, akkor mindannyian hatalmas veszélyben vannak.

– _„Hogy rájuk nézve ez mit jelent? Nos… semmit"_ – folytatta színpadiasan a férfi. Még a hangszórókon át is hallották gonosz mosolyát. – _„De gondolják csak el, hogyan reagál majd egy seregnyi legyengült ember, amint a vörös köd beszivárog a szervezetükbe, s hirtelen megérzik a vér szagát. És vajon mit tesz egy csapatnyi kaszás az alagutakban, ha őket is idevonzza a vörös illata?”_ – döbbent csend fogadta szavait. Mégis miféle szörnyeteg az, aki képes lenne kitenni az emberei életét egy ilyen veszélyes fenyegetésnek?

 _„Bizony, parancsnok, el kellett volna fogadnia az ajánlatomat. Mert akármerre indul el a csapataival, mindenképp veszíteni fog. Ha az Égiekért jön, mi fogjuk porrá zúzni a seregeit; ha pedig a Földiekért, akkor a saját embereivel kell majd szembenéznie. Még mindig dönthet, Lexa; elhagyhatja ezt a csatateret vérontás nélkül. De ha maradni óhajt, bizony választania kell melyik ellenségért áldozza fel a harcosait”_ – fejezte be. Kegyetlen szavai feszült csendet hagytak maguk után.

– Igazat mondott, Clarke? – törte meg a hallgatást Lexa. – Igazat mondott arról, hogy a vörös köd megváltoztatja az embereimet?

– Nem tudhatjuk biztosan, de nagyon valószínű. A kaszások, akiket megvizsgáltunk, bár erősebb szerekkel kezelték őket, mind-mind másképp reagáltak az anyagra. Egy dolog azonban mindenkinél megegyezett: egyikük sem emlékezett az első adagra, nem tudták felidézni, miket követtek el a hatása alatt, márpedig valószínűleg szörnyű dolgokat – Lincoln egy bólintással erősítette meg szavait. – Köd képében nem lehet olyan erős a szer, mint amit ők kaptak, de egy legyengült ember szervezetében így is komoly változásokat okozhat. Emellett Cage nem is alapozná a győzelmét egy ilyen üres fenyegetésre, mert most már nincs miért időt nyernie.

– De igen, van – érvelt Lexa –, mert amíg a nem létező fenyegetés felé vonulunk, addig lezárhatja az utakat a felsőbb szintek felé.

– Akkor nem, ha megakadályozzuk benne – vetette közbe Monty. – A parancsnoki vezérlő a harmadikon van. Ha oda tudtok juttatni engem, akkor felül tudok írni minden blokkolási parancsot és a kameráikat is megszerzem.

– Akkor egy csapat mindenképp a harmadikra megy – határozott Lexa. – Egy másiknak a főbejáratnál kell maradnia, hogy fedezze a támadásunkat.

– Erre csak akkor van szükség, ha az én embereimért megyünk – szúrta közbe Clarke. – A Hegyiek nem fognak minket hátba támadni.

– És képes lennél mindent kockára tenni ezért? Nem. Nem hagyhatjuk védtelenül a seregünket két fenyegetés között. Addig nem, amíg a fiú le nem védi a járatokat mögöttünk. Most már csak az a kérdés, hogy hol lesz az a bizonyos _mögöttünk_.

– Az embereidet csak addig kell feltartóztatnunk, amíg ki nem hozzuk közülük a mentőcsapat tagjait. Ezalatt viszont egyre többen halnak meg az enyéim közül. Akármerre indulunk, valakit mindenképpen el fogunk veszíteni.

– Igen. Erről szól a háború. Mindannyian tudtuk mire vállalkozunk.

– De én ebbe nem tudok belenyugodni. Kell lennie valami más megoldásnak!

– Sajnálom, Clarke, de nincs más megoldás. Nem vívhatunk egyszerre két fronton háborút, mert azzal csak halálra ítéljük magunkat. Ha indulunk, csakis egy irányba indulhatunk el. És nekünk kell eldöntenünk, hogy melyik lesz az az irány.

Clarke végiggondolta a helyzetüket: az egyik oldalon ott állt Jasper, Miller, Harper, s valamennyi Égi társa élete, akik minden egyes perccel közelebb kerültek végzetükhöz a Hegyiek boncasztalán. Velük szemben azonban ott sorakoztak a többiek: Indra, Bellamy, Octavia; a mentőcsapat tagjai, akik mind-mind azért jöttek, hogy kiszabadíthassák a Földi foglyokat.

Társak, barátok, szövetségesek... Valakik, akiket megmenthetett; és valakik, akiket fel kellett áldoznia értük.

 

A döntést neki kellett meghoznia.

 

A) A Földiekért indulok el ([Tovább a 15. fejezetre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356089/chapters/38365061))

B) Az Égiekért indulok el ([Tovább az 5. fejezetre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356089/chapters/38273849))

C) Egyszerre indulok el a Földiekért és az Égiekért ([Tovább a 13. fejezetre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356089/chapters/38274389))


	7. Chapter 7

_Az éktelen dübörgés volt az első, amit érzékeltünk a háborúból. Azonnal támadásra emeltük fegyvereinket, a hang forrásától azonban mindannyian összezavarodtunk: a kaszások rohamát a barlangok felől vártuk, a zajok azonban az ajtó túloldaláról jöttek. Sokáig nem értettük, hogy mi történik, még végül fel nem tépték a kaput az odabentiek: a Földi foglyok támadtak ránk vérszomjas, vad haraggal. Ránk, a megmentőikre._

_Harcolni kezdtünk ellenük (soraikat egy idő után a kaszások hordája is kiegészítette), de nem tudtuk valójában, hogy harcolnunk kellene-e vagy minden erőnkkel védekeznünk: mi értük jöttünk. Az ő védelmükben. Nem lehettek egyszerre az ellenségeink. Vérontás nélkül igyekeztünk mindenkit ártalmatlanná tenni közülük, de sajnos akadtak olyanok, akikkel szemben csak a fegyvereink használhattak._

_A rohamuk aztán egyszer csak megszakadt, amint elindultak az ellenkező irányba ugyanolyan vérszomjas harci szellemmel, mint ahogy minket ostromoltak. (Velük együtt a kaszások is át-átrohantak a soraink között.) Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Lexa csapatai elindultak felénk és mi megkaptuk az egyetlen esélyt arra, hogy élve kerülhessünk ki megvadult társaink fogságából. Később aztán velük, a Földi sereggel együtt vonultunk vissza a hegy belseje felé s hagytuk hátra a foglyokat a lezárt ajtók mögött. Ha a menekülés során maradtak is közöttük a felmentő sereg harcosaiból, egyiküket sem láttuk többé._

_Az alagsori csatát követően az 5. emelet felé indultunk, hogy kiszabadíthassuk a barátainkat a Hegyiek fogságából. Gyors győzelem volt: az erőd lakói egyszerűen nem vehették fel a versenyt a Földi haderő fegyelmezett, harcban edzett soraival. Aki letette a fegyvert még megmenekülhetett, Lexa azonban nem kegyelmezett a bűnösöknek: a Földiek törvénye szerint végezték valamennyien a kivégzőoszlopokon az ezer késszúrás áldozataiként. Jus drein jus daun - a vért vérrel mossuk le._

_A háború után már nem tértem vissza a Jaha-táborba: eddig is csak a bátyám és a barátaim tartottak az Égiek között, nélkülük azonban már nem volt értelme ott maradnom. Jasper és Monty ugyan túlélték a hegy fogságát, de nem tudtam úgy a szemükbe nézni többé, hogy eszembe ne jussanak mindazok, akikkel már sohasem fogok találkozni: Raven és Wick nem élték túl a robbanást; Harpernek és Millernek sem volt elég gyors a győzelem ahhoz, hogy időben megszabadítsuk őket a fúróktól. Clarke nem tudott belenyugodni abba, hogy hátra kell hagynia az Égieket a Földiekért, Bellamynak pedig csak az élettelen teste került elő valahonnan, ahogy az 5. emeleti kísérleti börtönbe cipelték a csontvelője miatt._

_Megannyi áldozat, megannyi halál és én nem tudtam bosszút állni az életükért. De nem is lett volna értelme: a holtakat már semmi sem hozhatta vissza, de a Földiek között még harcolhatok az élőkért._

 

 

 

**Octavia monológjával véget ért a történeted, amivel a 7. befejezést találtad meg.**

 

A következő döntéseket hoztad:

  1. Bellamy nem figyelmeztette Ravenéket
  2. Lexa nem fogadta el Cage ajánlatát
  3. A hadsereg a Földi foglyokért indult el



 

A háború kimenetele: a Weather-hegy harcban esett el

 

Akiket megmentettél:

**Égiek** : Jasper, (Maya), Monty, Octavia

 **Földiek** : Indra, Lexa, Lincoln

 

Akiket elvesztettél:

**Égiek** : Bellamy, Clarke, Harper, Miller, Raven, Wick

 **Földiek** : Echo


	8. Chapter 8

– Tehát akárhogy is döntünk, mindig ugyanaz lesz a vége – foglalta össze a sötét bőrű férfi merengve, ahogy az utolsóként megtekintett szimuláció virtuális színhelye lassan átadta magát a valóságnak és ismét a sziget kúriájának egyszerű falai között találták magukat. – Akármit is teszünk, mindig halállal fizetünk érte. Mintha a fájdalom és a szenvedés alapeleme volna a létezésünknek.

– Téved, Thelonious – válaszolta a vörös ruhás nő ( _A.L.I.E._ emlékeztette magát a férfi). – A fájdalom önmagában nincs jelen az alapképletben, mindössze egy eszköz vagy egy következmény a döntési variációk halmazában. A félelem az, amellyel összetéveszti; ez az a komponens, amely állandó résztvevője az egyenletnek.

– Az emberi faj egzisztenciájának veszélyeztetettsége alapjaiban változtatta meg a problémamegoldási folyamatok mozgatórugóját – folytatta a nő. – A félelem. A félelem vált a legerősebb tényezővé a túlélés nevében meghozott döntések hátterében. Félelem a létbizonytalanságtól, félelem a nélkülözéstől, félelem a túlélési lehetőségek végzetes lecsökkenésétől; ez lett az az összetevő, amely a nukleáris katasztrófa óta meghatározóan jelen van valamennyi döntésüknél.

– De képzelje csak el, mi lenne, hogyha eltávolítanánk ezt a tényezőt az egyenletből? – vetette fel a nő. – El tudna képzelni egy olyan világot, amelyben nem létezik az a bizonytalanság, amelyet az emberi élet veszélyeztetettsége idéz elő? Ahol nem áll fenn az az ösztönszerű félelem, amely elindította a döntési kényszer máig kiható láncreakcióját?

A látkép ismét megváltozott körülöttük: ezúttal egy tavaszszínű parkban találták magukat, zöldellő fák sűrűjében, ahol a messze nyúló sétány túlsó végén egy modern nagyváros harmonikus látképe bontakozott ki előttük.

– A világot, amit lát, úgy hívják a Fény Városa – szólalt meg ismét a nő. – Nem sokkal a nukleáris csapás előtt hozták létre egy valósággal párhuzamos élettérként, amelynek alapvető célját az ember létezésének mesterséges, meditatív passzivizálásában határozták meg. A túlnépesedés következményei ugyanis végzetesen kimerítették bolygónk biológiai erőforrásait, ez a módszer azonban a lehető legkisebb beavatkozással segítette volna elő az erőforrás-gazdálkodás optimalizálását mindaddig, amíg nem születik reális megoldás az alapproblémára. Néhány igen magas költségű alternatívájával szemben ugyanis ehhez a technológiához mindössze egyetlen szilikon-chip szervezetbe juttatására lett volna szükség; ez hordozta a kulcsinformációt annak a meditatív állapotnak az eléréséhez, amely lehetővé tette a Fény Városához történő kapcsolódást.

– Ön végig feltételes módban és múlt időben beszél a kutatásáról – állapította meg a férfi. – Mi az oka annak, hogy végül nem valósították meg?

– A válasz a relatív hasznossági elvben keresendő – felelte a nő. – A nukleáris csapást követően az űrbeli életforma újfajta kihívásokkal szembesítette az emberiséget, amely a kutatások prioritását is megváltoztatta. Az adaptáció során létrejött egy olyan, hasznosságon alapuló rangsor, amely előtérbe helyezett minden olyan technológiát, amely közvetlenül kapcsolódott a túlélés ügyéhez, ezzel párhuzamosan azonban elvonta a forrásokat valamennyitől, amelyek alacsonyabb besorolást képviseltek ebben a megközelítésben. Az én világom is ennek a döntésnek esett áldozatul. Van azonban egy lényeges különbség a mellőzött kísérletek sokasága és az enyém között: a többséggel ellentétben a Fény Városa és a köré épített technológia még mind a mai napig rekonstruálható, az emberiségnek pedig ugyanúgy szüksége van az általa nyújtott biztonságra, mint az elmúlt évtizedekben bármikor.

A békés látképet egy rövid időre ismét elfoglalták a szimulációkból már ismert jelenetek: Bellamy, ahogy célra tartva pisztolyát megpróbál kitörni a Weather-hegy biztonsági egységének gyűrűjéből; Monty, ahogy a földre kerülve igyekszik menekülni üldözői elől; Raven és Wick, ahogy egymásba kapaszkodva várják a végítéletet; Octavia és társai, ahogy szembe találják magukat a vörös köd áldozataival; Clarke dacos tekintete, ahogy szembenéz a homlokára irányított fegyverrel.

A férfi behunyta a szemét a nyomasztó jelenetek előtt.

– Látja, Thelonious? – szólalt meg ismét a nő érzelemmentes hangon. – A félelem még mindig itt él velünk és maga is láthatta, milyen végzetes következményei lehetnek annak, ha továbbra is erre a változóra bízzuk a döntéseinket. Az én világom azonban meg tudná szüntetni ezt a problémát; képes volna megtörni a félelem-alapú láncreakciót és ezzel új jövőt adhatna az emberiségnek.

– Maga nélkül azonban nem vagyok erre képes – tette hozzá rövid szünet után. A férfi várakozóan nézett rá. – Szükségem van a segítségére, Thelonious. Szükségem van magára, hologramként ugyanis nem vagyok képes fizikai formát adni a világom használatához szükséges eszközöknek. Segítsen nekem a világom újjáépítésében. Segítsen nekem és együtt megmenthetjük az emberiséget.

 

Thelonious végiggondolta a lehetőségeit:

 

A) Segítek A.L.I.E.-nek és megismertetem az emberekkel a Fény Városát (ehhez a jövőhöz még „világ-talan” vagyok, úgyhogy rád bízom a folytatást ;-) )

B) Nem segítek A.L.I.E.-nek, hagyom, hogy az emberiség a saját útját kövesse ([Tovább az 1. fejezetre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356089/chapters/38365808))

C) De ami a legfontosabb...

  

 

**…A.L.I.E. és Jaha párbeszédével megtaláltad a rejtett befejezést :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mielőtt megkérdeznéd: nem, ehhez a fejezethez nem vezet út, csak az, ahogyan rátaláltál - úgyhogy nagyon büszke vagyok rád ;-)


	9. Chapter 9

**_(Weather-hegy, gépház)_ **

Raven és Wick éppen csak felfedezték, hogy az egyik bombájuk használhatatlanná vált, amikor a közelben felhangzott egy rádiójelentés:

_„Figyelem minden egységnek! Behatolók a gépházban, ismétlem, behatolók a gépházban! Vége.”_

– Bellamy? – kérdezte Raven hitetlenkedve a túlságosan is ismerős hang hallatán. Miért hívná fel éppen Bellamy az őrség figyelmét rájuk, amikor…

 _–_ Egységeket küldtek utánunk! _–_ fejtették meg egyszerre az üzenet lényegét. Azonnal ki kellett találniuk valamit! Ha nem tudják működésképtelenné tenni a turbinákat, akkor a sereg nem jut be a Weather-hegy falai közé és elveszítik a háborút!

Ravennek jutott eszébe a megoldás: ha a bombákkal kiiktatják a négy turbina vezérlőegységét, a túlterhelés az ötödikkel is végezni fog. Azonnal munkához láttak. Raven az irányítópanelhez rohant, hogy megváltoztassa a biztonsági beállításokat, még Wick a robbanószerkezeteket szerelte fel. Nem haladtak azonban olyan gyorsan, mint ahogy szerették volna.

 _–_ Indítsd el az időzítőt, Wick! _–_ utasította a fiút Raven. A biztonsági parancsok felülírása ugyan már csak néhány percet vett igénybe, de nem maradt több idejük arra, hogy biztonságos távolból indíthassák el a visszaszámlálást: az őrség most már bármelyik pillanatban itt lehetett értük.

 _–_ Raven, ha itt…

 _–_ Tedd, amit mondtam, Kyle! _–_ szakította félbe a lány, Wick pedig nem ellenkezett tovább: ha Raven a keresztnevén szólítja őt, akkor tényleg nem lát más lehetőséget. A fiú elindította a visszaszámlálást, Raven pedig tovább dolgozott.

Csak a vezérlőegységek felrobbanásának köszönhették, hogy nem vették észre őket az őrök. Amint ugyanis befejezték a programozást, máris meghallották a két irányból közeledő lépteket, a robbanást követő füstben azonban még el tudtak rejtőzni üldözőik elől. Gyorsan behúzódtak az egyik turbina fedezékébe, majd lépésről lépésre hátrálni kezdtek a hátsó fal felé, a fegyveresek ugyanis éppen a menedékük melletti irányítópanelnél próbálták leállítani az egyre zajosabbá váló ötödik turbina működését. Idővel azonban már nem az őrök jelentették a legnagyobb veszélyt.

– Túl közel vagyunk, Wick – suttogta Raven a túlterhelt gépezet fülsüketítő zajában, a fiú azonban nem tudott válaszolni. Bíztatóan megszorította a lány kezét, de ő is csak abban reménykedett, hogy a mellettük lévő turbinák fel tudják majd fogni a robbanás erejét.

Egymásba kapaszkodva várták ki az utolsó másodperceket.

***

**_(Weather-hegy, 2. emelet, Dante Wallace szobája)_ **

_„Ezek harcolni jöttek, Emerson!” –_ idézte fel Cage a hadnaggyal történt beszélgetését. – _„De nekünk nem kell kiállnunk ellenük. Amíg az ajtó mögött vagyunk, nem tehetnek semmit.”_

 _Amíg az ajtó mögött vagyunk..._ A robbanás elvette tőlük ezt a lehetőséget. Valahogy megtudták, hogyan működik a védelmi rendszerük, áramszünetet idéztek elő, ezalatt pedig felrobbantották a főbejárat zárszerkezetét. A külső védelmi egységek ugyan még tartották magukat, de a bejáratot már sehogy sem tudták lezárni. Csak idő kérdése volt, hogy mikor törnek át a védelmükön. Cage-nek ezt az időt kellett felhasználnia arra, hogy lenyelje a büszkeségét és az apjához forduljon segítségért.

– Mekkora a baj? – tért rá Dante egyből a kérdésre. Átlátott a fián. Tudta, nem kedvességből hozta el a vacsoráját aznap estére.

 _Mekkora a baj?_ Honnan kezdje a felsorolást? A beépített embertől? Az Égi fogvatartottaktól, akik elkezdték a maguk háborúját és elfoglalták az 5. emeletet? A fegyverek kiiktatásától? A főkapu előtti hadseregtől?

– Elég nagy. Kiiktatták a savas ködöt, a rakétákat sem használhatjuk már ellenük, mert túl közel vannak. Már csak a külső védelmi egységeink állnak az útjukba a kapuknál – elhallgatott. Látta, apja már nem figyel rá. – Alábecsültem a parancsnokot. Ezt akartad hallani? – dühös volt, gyűlölte a tehetetlenségét. Mit csináljon? Mit tegyen, hogy szóra bírja az apját, hogy valahogy megmenthessék a helyzetet? – Apa, szükségem van a segítségedre!

– Megölettél minket, fiam – válaszolt Dante hűvösen. – Egy hete vagy vezető, és elérted, hogy az itt lakók egymás ellen forduljanak és hogy a kintiek még jobban utáljanak minket. Elvesztetted a külső védelmi rendszerünket, most pedig betörtek egy ajtót, ami 97 évig senkinek sem sikerült. Egy sereg barbár fogja elönteni a folyosóinkat, és mindannyiunkat megölnek.

– Mondd el, hogy akadályozzam meg! – csak vonakodva tette hozzá, _Kérlek!_ – Szükségem van a segítségedre. Az embereidnek... szükségük van rád – győzködte tovább.

Dante hosszasan nézett rá, de csak hallgatott. Cage elvesztette a türelmét, dühösen felsóhajtott és távozni készült.

– Két sereg harcol a kapuinknál – szólalt meg végül Dante –, és mindkettőhöz tartozik valami, ami a mi birtokunkban van és mindennél fontosabb számukra. Hitesd el velük, hogy nem kaphatják meg mindkettőt, hogy csak az egyikük győzhet azzal, ha visszavonul a sajátjaival. Hitesd el velük, hogy együtt nem nyerhetik meg ezt a háborút: keresd meg a parancsnokot és tedd mérlegre a Földi foglyokat az Égiekkel szemben.

***

**_(Weather-hegy, főkapu)_ **

A fegyverek egyszer csak elhallgattak a hegygerinc tetején, süket csöndet hagyva maguk után. Már jó ideje lőttek rájuk a domborzat menedékéből (az ajtó zárszerkezetét is csak nagy nehézségek árán tudták felrobbantani), a hirtelen véget vetett támadás azonban egyelőre nem nyugtatta meg őket: a dermedt mozdulatlanság mögött akár csapda is rejtőzhetett.

Lincoln óvatosan lépett ki a fedezékből, lassan közelített a lövedékek hatóköre felé, de már senki sem támadott. Megcsinálták! Lexáék legyőzték a külső védelmet, most már szabad volt az út a bejáratig!

 _–_ Fedezzétek az ajtót, ellenségek lehetnek a kapuk mögött! _–_ utasította Clarke az Égiek és Földiek egyesített seregét, akik együttes erővel feszültek neki a köteleknek, hogy kinyithassák a nehéz vaskaput. A bejárat feltárult.

– Támadás! – ordította Clarke az újult erővel tomboló seregnek, de rohamukat egy másik hang azonnal félbeszakította.

 _– Chil daun!–_ visszhangzott Lexa parancsa az éjszakában. A harcosok azonnal elhallgattak és utat engedtek parancsnokuknak, aki dühösen masírozott lefelé a hegygerincről véráztatta egysége élén.

– Mi történt? _–_ kérdezte Clarke gyanakodva. Volt valami a parancsnokban, ami miatt előre félt a választól.

 

A) Elfogadtam Cage alkuját és visszavonulok az embereimmel ([Tovább a 2. fejezetre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356089/chapters/38273645))

B) Nem fogadtam el Cage alkuját, támadni fogunk, de… ([Tovább a 6. fejezetre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356089/chapters/38273936))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Chil daun!_ = Leállni!


	10. Chapter 10

_Együtt húztuk meg a kart Clarke-kal, ami megváltoztatta a Weather-hegy levegőztető rendszerét; így küldtük a hegyi embereket a végzetük felé. Monty szó nélkül elfogadta a döntésünket: ő is tudta, hogy a barátaink életével játszunk, ha másképpen cselekednénk. A képernyőkön néztük végig a sugárzás hatásait; az egyre terjedő égő foltokat a Hegyiek testén, majd dermedt mozdulatlanságukat, amint megadták magukat a fájdalomnak. Gyerekek, felnőttek, bűnösök és ártatlanok mind együtt a halál küszöbén._

_Maya volt az egyetlen a népéből, aki megmenekült a sugárzás elől: Octavia és Jasper szerencsére még időben eljutottak a 4. emeleti fegyvertárhoz egy újabb védőruháért és ezzel megmentették a lány életét. Később pedig, hogy a felszínen is biztonságban élhessen, megkapta a csontvelő-kezelést is. (Kane-nek igaza volt: valóban akadtak olyanok, akik önként nyújtottak segítséget a túléléséhez.)_

_A Weather-hegy foglyai közül Raven és Abby voltak az utolsók, akiknek megpróbálták elvenni az életét. Szerencsére még időben közbeléptünk ahhoz, hogy mindketten megmenekülhessenek, így velük együtt térhettünk vissza a táborba egy megtört sereg túlélőiként. Győzelemnek hívták a visszatérésünket, de mi nem éreztük annak: mégis miféle diadal az, ami ennyi emberéletet követel?_

_Clarke nem lépte át a Jaha-tábor küszöbét: bár mellette álltam, amikor meghúztuk a kart, mégis egyedül viselte a döntések terhét; Finn halála, Lexa árulása, a Hegyiek végzete… képtelen volt szembenézni a népével azok után, amit meg kellett tennie ezért a győzelemért._

_A kapuk előtt búcsúztunk el egymástól; innen indult Clarke az ismeretlen felé._

_És én elengedtem._

**Bellamy monológjával véget ért a történeted, amivel az 1. befejezést találtad meg.**

 

A következő döntéseket hoztad:

  1. Bellamy figyelmeztette Ravenéket
  2. Lexa elfogadta Cage ajánlatát
  3. Clarke és Bellamy sugárzást bocsátott az 5. emeletre



 

A háború kimenetele: a Weather-hegy sugárzásban esett el.

 

Akiket megmentettél:

**Égiek** : Abby, Bellamy, Clarke, Jasper, (Maya), Monty, Octavia, Raven, Wick és mindenki az Égi fogvatartottak közül

**Földiek** : senki; Lexa már mindenkit megmentett helyetted

 

Akiket elvesztettél:

**Égiek** : senki (ügyes vagy :) )

**Földiek** : -


	11. Chapter 11

**_(Weather-hegy, gépház)_ **

Raven és Wick komoly problémába ütköztek: az egyik bombájuk használhatatlanná vált, négy robbanószerkezettel pedig nem tudták leállítani a turbinákat. Gyorsan meg kellett találniuk a megoldást, üzemzavart okozni a gépezetekben, különben Lexa és Clarke seregei hiába várakoznak a Weather-hegy kapui előtt, a nehéz vasajtó sohasem nyílik meg előttük!

Ravennek jutott eszébe a megoldás: ha a bombákkal kiiktatják a négy turbina vezérlőegységét, a túlterhelés az ötödikkel is végezni fog. Azonnal munkához láttak. Raven az irányítópanelhez rohant, hogy megváltoztassa a biztonsági beállításokat, még Wick a robbanószerkezeteket szerelte fel.

Másodpercekkel azután hallották meg a lépteket, ahogy Raven befejezte a feladatát, a katonák pedig nem kérdezősködtek, amikor meglátták őket: a fegyvereik szólaltak meg helyettük. Azonnal fedezékbe ugrottak (Wick innen indította el a visszaszámlálást), de találniuk kellett egy kijáratot, mert tudták, ha nem távolodnak el a turbináktól, akkor végük; velük együtt fognak felrobbanni, amikor az ötödik is megadja magát. Wick a lövedékek zaján át alig hallotta Raven hangját:

– Kyle… – a fiúban egyszerre megfagyott a vér. Raven sohasem szólította a keresztnevén és nem akarta végiggondolni, hogy ez mit jelent. Az egyre terjedő vörös folt a lány mellkasán azonban mindennél beszédesebb volt.

– Raven! – szólongatta Wick kétségbeesetten. – Raven, maradj velem!

– Kyle, én… sajnálom… – suttogta Raven alig hallhatóan.

A robbanást már egyikük sem élte meg.

***

**_(Weather-hegy, 2. emelet, Dante Wallace szobája)_ **

_„Ezek harcolni jöttek, Emerson!” –_ idézte fel Cage a hadnaggyal történt beszélgetését. – _„De nekünk nem kell kiállnunk ellenük. Amíg az ajtó mögött vagyunk, nem tehetnek semmit.”_

 _Amíg az ajtó mögött vagyunk..._ A robbanás elvette tőlük ezt a lehetőséget. Valahogy megtudták, hogyan működik a védelmi rendszerük, áramszünetet idéztek elő, ezalatt pedig felrobbantották a főbejárat zárszerkezetét. A külső védelmi egységek ugyan még tartották magukat, de a bejáratot már sehogy sem tudták lezárni. Csak idő kérdése volt, hogy mikor törnek át a védelmükön. Cage-nek ezt az időt kellett felhasználnia arra, hogy lenyelje a büszkeségét és az apjához forduljon segítségért.

– Mekkora a baj? – tért rá Dante egyből a kérdésre. Átlátott a fián. Tudta, nem kedvességből hozta el a vacsoráját aznap estére.

 _Mekkora a baj?_ Honnan kezdje a felsorolást? A beépített embertől? Az Égi fogvatartottaktól, akik elkezdték a maguk háborúját és elfoglalták az 5. emeletet? A fegyverek kiiktatásától? A főkapu előtti hadseregtől?

– Elég nagy. Kiiktatták a savas ködöt, a rakétákat sem használhatjuk már ellenük, mert túl közel vannak. Már csak a külső védelmi egységeink állnak az útjukba a kapuknál – elhallgatott. Látta, apja már nem figyel rá. – Alábecsültem a parancsnokot. Ezt akartad hallani? – dühös volt, gyűlölte a tehetetlenségét. Mit csináljon? Mit tegyen, hogy szóra bírja az apját, hogy valahogy megmenthessék a helyzetet? – Apa, szükségem van a segítségedre!

– Megölettél minket, fiam – válaszolt Dante hűvösen. – Egy hete vagy vezető, és elérted, hogy az itt lakók egymás ellen forduljanak és hogy a kintiek még jobban utáljanak minket. Elvesztetted a külső védelmi rendszerünket, most pedig betörtek egy ajtót, ami 97 évig senkinek sem sikerült. Egy sereg barbár fogja elönteni a folyosóinkat, és mindannyiunkat megölnek.

– Mondd el, hogy akadályozzam meg! – csak vonakodva tette hozzá, _Kérlek!_ – Szükségem van a segítségedre. Az embereidnek... szükségük van rád – győzködte tovább.

Dante hosszasan nézett rá, de csak hallgatott. Cage elvesztette a türelmét, dühösen felsóhajtott és távozni készült.

– Két sereg harcol a kapuinknál – szólalt meg végül Dante –, és mindkettőhöz tartozik valami, ami a mi birtokunkban van és mindennél fontosabb számukra. Hitesd el velük, hogy nem kaphatják meg mindkettőt, hogy csak az egyikük győzhet azzal, ha visszavonul a sajátjaival. Hitesd el velük, hogy együtt nem nyerhetik meg ezt a háborút: keresd meg a parancsnokot és tedd mérlegre a Földi foglyokat az Égiekkel szemben.

***

**_(Weather-hegy, főkapu)_ **

A fegyverek egyszer csak elhallgattak a hegygerinc tetején, süket csöndet hagyva maguk után. Már jó ideje lőttek rájuk a domborzat menedékéből (az ajtó zárszerkezetét is csak nagy nehézségek árán tudták felrobbantani), a hirtelen véget vetett támadás azonban egyelőre nem nyugtatta meg őket: a dermedt mozdulatlanság mögött akár csapda is rejtőzhetett.

Lincoln óvatosan lépett ki a fedezékből, lassan közelített a lövedékek hatóköre felé, de már senki sem támadott. Megcsinálták! Lexáék legyőzték a külső védelmet, most már szabad volt az út a bejáratig!

– Fedezzétek az ajtót, ellenségek lehetnek a kapuk mögött! – utasította Clarke az Égiek és Földiek egyesített seregét, akik együttes erővel feszültek neki a köteleknek, hogy kinyithassák a nehéz vaskaput. A bejárat feltárult.

– Támadás! – ordította Clarke az újult erővel tomboló seregnek, de rohamukat egy másik hang azonnal félbeszakította.

– _Chil daun!_  – visszhangzott Lexa parancsa az éjszakában. A harcosok azonnal elhallgattak és utat engedtek parancsnokuknak, aki dühösen masírozott lefelé a hegygerincről véráztatta egysége élén.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte Clarke gyanakodva. Volt valami a parancsnokban, ami miatt előre félt a választól.

 

A) Elfogadtam Cage alkuját és visszavonulok az embereimmel ([Tovább a 16. fejezetre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356089/chapters/41709080))

B) Nem fogadtam el Cage alkuját, támadni fogunk, de… ([Tovább a 4. fejezetre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356089/chapters/38273765))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Chil daun!_ = Leállni!


	12. Chapter 12

_Én oldoztam le Bellamy élettelen testét a Hegyiek boncasztaláról, miután felszabadított minket az Égiek és Földiek egyesített hadserege. Nem tudjuk pontosan honnan kerülhetett elő, de nem élt már, amikor bevonszolták közénk, hogy őt is megszabadítsák a csontvelőjétől. Fogvatartóink szinte megilletődve néztek rá: ő volt az egyetlen, akiért csak a társai siránkoztak, de végig csend kísérte a távozását. Egész életében értünk harcolt, s még a halálával is megmentette valamelyikünk életét. Talán éppen az enyémet._

_A harcok után még sokáig nem hagyhattuk el a börtönünk falait: furcsamód ez lett a legbiztonságosabb hely a számunkra, miután akadtak még lázadók a Hegyiek között, akik rajtunk akartak bosszút állni elveszített szeretteikért. De a vörös köddel sújtott Földi foglyok még náluk is veszélyesebbek voltak: a hadsereg csak a Hegyiek altatógázos gránátjaival tudta megfékezni azt az öngyilkos pusztítást, amivel szembe kellett nézniük az alsóbb emeleteken._

_Amikor biztonságossá váltak a kijáratok, végre mi is visszatérhettünk a Jaha-táborba. Csak ott szembesültünk a háború igazi veszteségeivel: mi, az Égiek, 44-en éltük túl a Hegy fogságát, de alig maradt valaki, akit viszontláthattunk volna a megmentésünkre sietett társaink közül. Raven és Wick meghaltak a robbanásban, Octavia és csapata pedig a megvadult Földi foglyok támadásának estek áldozatul az alagutakban. S még a népünk rajtuk kívül csak a harcokban elesett társait gyászolta, addig a Földieknek saját embereik öntudatlan árulásával is szembe kellett nézniük: tőlük még többet követelt ez a háború, mégsem hagyták el a harcmezőt nélkülünk._

_A háború után a táborban nyugodtabbá vált az életünk: nem volt már miért félnünk a Hegyiektől és a Finn vérén vett béke is megerősödött abban, ahogy a parancsnok befogadott minket a klánjai közé tizenharmadikként. A harcoknak vége lett, letehettük a fegyvert; épült már a kis tóparti ház a gyümölcsös kerttel. Csak ő, akivel megálmodtam benne az életet…ő már nincs velem._

**Miller monológjával véget ért a történeted, amivel a 8. befejezést találtad meg.**

 

A következő döntéseket hoztad:

  1. Bellamy nem figyelmeztette Ravenéket
  2. Lexa nem fogadta el Cage ajánlatát
  3. A hadsereg az Égi foglyokért indult el



 

A háború kimenetele: a Weather-hegy harcban esett el

 

Akiket megmentettél:

**Égiek** : Clarke, Harper, Jasper, (Maya), Miller, Monty

**Földiek** : Echo, Lexa

 

Akiket elvesztettél:

**Égiek** : Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Wick

**Földiek** : Indra, Lincoln


	13. Chapter 13

_Clarke a karjaiban vitt haza a táborba. Úgy kapaszkodott belém, mintha az élete múlott volna rajta, mintha én maradtam volna az egyetlen, aki ehhez a világhoz köti. Akkor még nem tudtam, hogy mennyire közel állok az igazsághoz._

_Nagyon sokáig nem beszélt a Weather-hegyben történtekről, mindössze rémálmokból előtörő nevei és szavai voltak hozzám azokon az éjszakákon, amikor megpróbáltam elűzni a félelmeit. Idővel azonban mégis megtörte a hallgatását._

_A kapukon még sikerrel törtek át, miután Wick-kel együtt megrongáltuk a turbinákat. Csak utána kellett meghozniuk azt a döntést, ami végül megannyi társuk halálát okozta: a Földieket mentsék-e meg az Égiek árán, vagy fordítva?_

_Ők mindenkit meg akartak menteni. Felosztották a sereget és egyszerre indult el a két alakulat két különböző irányba nem is sejtett végzetük felé. Az Égiek megmentői a Hegyiek fegyvereinek estek áldozatul. A Földiek sorait saját embereik tizedelték meg, azok a foglyul ejtett társak, akiknek meggyengült testét gyilkosokká változtatta a droggal átitatott köd. Minden éppen úgy történt, ahogy Cage és Lexa megjósolta. Lexa… a parancsnok, akit végül azok az emberek pusztítottak el, akikért feladta az életét._

_Clarke és Monty a központi vezérlőből nézték végig, ahogyan egymás után esnek el a társaik. Rájuk maradt a feladat, hogy befejezzék a háborút és megmentsék azokat, akiket még lehetett. A Hegyiek legyőzésének kulcsát a külső levegő bebocsátásában látták, Clarke pedig nem habozott, amikor meg kellett húznia azt a kart, ami visszájára fordította az erőd levegőáramlását: innentől kezdve csupán néhány perc kellett ahhoz, hogy ellenségeink is ott feküdjenek az áldozatok között. Haláluk azonban már senkinek sem jelentett elégtételt: egyetlen élet kioltásával sem kaphattuk már vissza azokat, akiket elveszítettünk._

_Nagyon kevesen tértünk vissza a háborúból: Miller és Harper belehaltak a fúrásba az 5. emeleten és Jasper is elvesztette Mayát a sugárzás miatt. Octavia és Bellamy a teljes menekítő csapattal együtt veszett oda a barlangokban, ahonnan a Földi harcosok és foglyul ejtett társaik is csak megtizedelve kerültek elő. Hozzájuk képest mi, az Égiek még szerencsésnek mondhattuk magunkat. De vajon miféle szerencse az, ami ennyi áldozatot követel?_

_Clarke ezerszer megpróbált elmenekülni a táborból, de én valahogy mindig vissza tudtam tartani. Minden, ami történt összekovácsolta az életünket egy közös tragikus történetté s mi nem bírtuk volna elviselni egymás nélkül a terheit. Még ma is félek, amikor távozni látom, félek, hogy ez az a nap, amikor már nem fog visszatérni többé._

_Mert egyszer már odaadtam valakit ennek a háborúnak, akit szerettem. De őt már nem bírnám elveszíteni._

  

**Raven monológjával véget ért a történeted, amivel az 5. befejezést találtad meg.**

 

A következő döntéseket hoztad:

  1. Bellamy figyelmeztette Ravenéket
  2. Lexa nem fogadta el Cage ajánlatát
  3. A hadsereg egyszerre indult el az Égi és a Földi foglyokért



 

A háború kimenetele: a Weather-hegy sugárzásban esett el

 

Akiket megmentettél:

**Égiek** : Clarke, Jasper, Monty, Raven, Wick

**Földiek** : Echo

 

Akiket elvesztettél:

**Égiek** : Bellamy, Harper, (Maya), Miller, Octavia

**Földiek** : Indra, Lexa, Lincoln


	14. Chapter 14

_Amikor utoljára láttam a lányomat azt mondtam neki: „Sohasem szabad elfelejtened, hogy mi vagyunk a jók!” Nem felejtette el. Bellamyval közösen szabadítottak ki minket a hegyi emberek fogságából: a saját fegyvereiket használták fel ellenük, altatógázos gránátokat, amikkel a mieink mellett az ártatlanok életét is megmenthették._

_Az ébredést követően a 100-ak megmaradt tagjai és belső segítőik közösen döntöttek a Hegyiek sorsa felől: mindenki, aki segítette őket vagy nem volt részese a csatározásoknak szabadon élhette tovább életét, a bűnösöket pedig bebörtönözték._

_A háború után még sokáig nem hagytuk el a Weather-hegy falait; tárgyalásokat folytattunk a Hegyiek újonnan megalakult kormányával egy olyan együttműködésről, ami egyenlőként kezelte mindkét nép érdekeit. A diplomáciai kapcsolatok rendezésébe később a Földi klánok is becsatlakoztak: valamennyiünknek érdekében állt a kölcsönös megegyezés, ha ezzel megelőzhettünk egy esetleges újabb háborút._

_A megállapodások felügyeletéhez a Földieknél használt követségi rendszert vettük át, működését azonban mindaddig nem lehetett teljes körűen biztosítani, ameddig nem találtunk megoldást a hegyi emberek sugárzási problémájára. Az elsőként kiválasztott képviselőket ugyan még részesíthettük csontvelő-kezelésben, hosszú távon azonban nem alkalmazhattuk ezt az eljárást._

_Az én feladatom lett, hogy a Hegyi és Földi tudósokkal együttműködve közösen dolgozzuk ki a sugárzási intolerancia megszűntetését egy olyan megoldással, ami nem követel emberáldozatokat. Hónapokig tartó kísérletezéssel végül kifejlesztettünk egy szérumot, ami, ha nem is egyetlen kezelés után, de hosszú távon ugyanolyan hatásosnak bizonyult, mintha a csontvelőnket alkalmaznánk._

_RR - radioaktív redukció; így neveztük el a Hegyiek megmentőjét._

_Csak nekem jelentett mást ez a két betű._

  

 

**Abby monológjával véget ért a történeted, amivel a 2. befejezést találtad meg.**

 

A következő döntéseket hoztad:

  1. Bellamy figyelmeztette Ravenéket
  2. Lexa elfogadta Cage ajánlatát
  3. Clarke és Bellamy az altatógázos gránátokkal szabadította ki az Égieket



 

A háború kimenetele: a Weather-hegy nem esett el, de kiszabadultak az Égiek fogságba esett tagjai

 

Akiket megmentettél:

**Égiek** : Abby, Bellamy, Clarke, Jasper, (Maya), Monty, Octavia, Wick és (majdnem) mindenki az Égiektől

**Földiek** : senki; Lexa már mindenkit megmentett helyetted

 

Akiket elvesztettél:

**Égiek** : Raven

**Földiek** : -


	15. Chapter 15

_Abban a pillanatban tudnom kellett volna, hogy mi fog történni, amikor a seregem élén elindultam a vörös köddel sújtott embereim felé. Tudnom kellett volna abból, ahogy korábban mindig lázasan ellenkezett a gondolat ellen, hogy vezérként néha fel kell áldoznia a sajátjai életét a többség győzelméért. De Clarke erre sohasem volt képes: ő mindig mindenkit meg akart menteni. És nem jött vissza többé abból a magánháborúból, amit a Hegyiek ellen folytatott a saját embereiért._

_A seregemmel először a megtévesztett Földijeimmel szálltunk szembe. Tapasztalt harcosaimmal szerencsére könnyen meg tudtuk állítani az esztelen tombolást és végül a mentőcsapat tagjait is sikerrel menekítettük ki a harctér közepéről, hogy utána közösen folytathassuk tovább ezt a háborút a szeretteinkért. A csatában mindkét oldal megszenvedte a maga veszteségeit: újabb életek a Hegyiek bűnei között._

_A népem felszabadítása után az Égiekért indultunk, hogy kiszabadíthassuk őket a hegyi emberek fogságából. Véres harcban ütköztünk meg velük, de a Hegy ezúttal már nem védte meg azokat, akiket korábban befogadott: csak az Égiek közbenjárása mentette meg az erőd ártatlanjait a vad haraggal támadó harcosaim pusztításától, miután elsöpörtük a Hegyi haderőt. Azok, akik letették a fegyvert még megmenekülhettek, a bűnösöknek azonban nem kegyelmeztünk: a népem ezer késszúrással bosszulta meg rajtuk az elraboltak életét. Kétezer is kevés lett volna._

_A háború után az emlékezés pillanatai voltak az elsők, amik összekötöttek minket az Égiek népével. (Később a vezetőim egyhangú támogatása mellett be is fogadtam őket a klánjaim közé.) Együtt álltunk valamennyien a máglyák fényében; így búcsúztunk el mindazoktól, akiket elvett tőlünk ez a háború. Amikor eljött a hajnal már csak Bellamy és én őriztük Clarke parázsló hamvait. Összenéztünk a hanyatló lángok fölött és együtt engedtük útjára az Égiek vezérét:_

_„Békével hagyd el a kikötőt._

_Szeretetben találd meg a jövőt._

_Utad legyen biztonságos,_

_míg utolsó utad a sírig nem visz!_

_Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim! – A túlparton találkozunk!”_

 

 

**Lexa monológjával véget ért a történeted, amivel a 3. befejezést találtad meg.**

 

A következő döntéseket hoztad:

  1. Bellamy figyelmeztette Ravenéket
  2. Lexa nem fogadta el Cage ajánlatát
  3. A hadsereg a Földi foglyokért indult el



 

A háború kimenetele: a Weather-hegy harcban esett el

 

Akiket megmentettél:

**Égiek** : Bellamy, Jasper, (Maya), Monty, Octavia, Raven, Wick

**Földiek** : Indra, Lexa, Lincoln

 

Akiket elvesztettél:

**Égiek** : Clarke, Harper, Miller

**Földiek** : Echo


	16. Chapter 16

**_(Weather-hegy, főkapu)_ **

– Mi történt? – kérdezte Clarke gyanakodva. Lexa nem válaszolt. Jó darabig rezzenéstelen tekintettel meredt a lányra, a mellettük kialakult tumultus azonban mindkettejük figyelmét az ajtóra irányította.

– Nézzétek! Kijönnek! – kiáltott valaki a tömegből, s Clarke ekkor látta meg a Földi foglyok áradatát, amint kifelé vánszorognak a hegy börtönéből.

– Megadják magukat? – kérdezte Clarke, Lexa ridegsége azonban rossz előérzettel töltötte el. Aggodalmát csak tovább fokozta, hogy a Földi rabok egyre sokasodó tömegében egyetlen ismerős arcot sem látott: az Égiek valamiért nem tartottak velük.

– Nem egészen – válaszolta egy túlzottan ismerős hang, Emerson hangja, amint lefelé tartott a hegygerincről, a hadnagy azonban nem fűzött további magyarázatot a történethez. A befejezés Lexára várt.

– Mit csináltál? – nézett szembe a parancsnokkal Clarke.

– Amit te tettél volna – szólalt meg először, hosszú hallgatás után. – Megmentettem az embereimet.

– És mi lesz az én embereimmel?

– Sajnálom, Clarke. Rájuk nem vonatkozott az egyezség. Egy vezérnek mindig tudnia kell, melyik csatában harcoljon és mikor tegye le a fegyvert. A Földiekért pedig be kellett fejeznem ezt a háborút. – Clarke hitetlenkedve meredt rá.

– És az nem érdekel, hogy közben megölik az enyéimet? Azokat az embereket, akikkel szövetségre léptél a győzelemért?

– Fontosak az embereid, Clarke, de nekem a népem az első és mindent meg kell tennem azért, hogy megvédjem őket. Nem hallgathatok a szívemre az eszem helyett, amikor a sorsukat tartom a kezemben.

– Kérlek, ne csináld ezt! Együtt még mindig legyőzhetnénk őket! – Lexa azonban hajthatatlan volt.

– Sajnálom, Clarke!

 

 

 

Sajnálom, Clarke…

 

 

 

_“Sajnálom, Clarke…”_

 

_Még ma is hallom a hangját, ahogy belehasít a dermesztő csendbe a Weather-hegy könyörtelen kapui előtt. Ahogy elmagányosodik körülöttem a csatatér és én egyetlen pillanat alatt veszítem el a háborút s vele együtt a népemet._

_Octaviával még órákig álltunk a barlangi bejárat előtt: vártuk a sosem volt csodát, hogy valaki egyszer csak kinyitja a kapukat, utat enged a hegy belsejébe, s mi valahogy megmenthetjük a barátainkat. De hiába lőttem szét a biztonsági zárat, hiába döngettük a kapukat, mindvégig csak a mozdulatlan csend válaszolt. (Órákkal később végül a kaszások űztek ki bennünket az alagutakból, de már meg sem próbáltunk küzdeni ellenük; régóta tudtuk, minden elveszett.)_

_A barlangrendszerből kilépve Octavia egyetlen szó nélkül távozott és azután soha többé nem láttam őt. Csak remélni tudom, hogy Lincoln oldalán valahogy megtalálta a boldogságát._

_Nekem nem volt többé otthonom. Visszatértem ugyan a Jaha-táborba, de már nem volt kihez: csak ott tudtam meg, hogy Raven és Wick meghaltak a robbanásban és a megmentésünkre érkező csapatot is elfogták a hegyi emberek. Anya és Kane is köztük voltak. A barátaim, a családom és Octaviát leszámítva a 100-ak minden egyes tagja odaveszett._

_A táborban sokáig káosz uralkodott: rajtam kívül senki sem maradt életben a tanács tagjai közül, az irányításban azonban érthető módon nem kérték a segítségemet, így eleinte nem volt, aki döntéseket hozzon. Az új vezetőség végül a leghangosabb szószólókból alakult meg, akik, bár sok mindenben nem értettek egyet, a Földi klánokat egybehangzóan ellenségüknek tekintették._

_A Földi-ellenes közhangulat önmagában még nem jelentett volna háborús helyzetet, a Farm-állomás visszaszerzéséért folytatott küzdelem azonban gyorsan megváltoztatta a politikai viszonyokat: Lexa és a mögötte sorakozó klánok újból hadat üzentek az Égieknek. Lehetetlen küzdelem volt. A népem utolsó képviselői még nem voltak itt, amikor a hatalmas sereg először sorakozott fel a táborunk kapui előtt. Akkor, a hegyi emberek fenyegetése árnyékában mindkét félnek érdekében állt a béke, itt azonban már nem volt miért egyezséget kötni._

_A távolból néztem végig, ahogy a földig rombolják egykori otthonomat._

_Az Égi-háború után elhagytam kudarcaim színterét, s végül - hosszas vándorlás után - a számkivetettek fogadtak maguk közé; ők, akik csak hírből ismerték a weather-hegyi háborút és vele az elbukott vezért. Azóta minden nap velük harcolok a túlélésért és néha még eszembe jutnak a szavaim, amiket Lexának mondtam egykor: vajon nem érdemlünk többet a puszta túlélésnél?_

_De azok után, amiket tettünk megérdemeljük egyáltalán az életet?_

 

**Clarke monológjával véget ért a történeted, amivel a 6. befejezést találtad meg.**

 

A következő döntéseket hoztad:

  1. Bellamy nem figyelmeztette Ravenéket
  2. Lexa elfogadta Cage ajánlatát



 

A háború kimenetele: a Weather-hegy nem esett el

 

Akiket megmentettél:

**Égiek** : Clarke, Octavia

 **Földiek** : senki; Lexa már mindenkit megmentett helyetted

 

Akiket elvesztettél:

**Égiek** : Abby, Bellamy, Harper, Jasper, Kane, (Maya), Miller, Monty, Raven, Wick és mindenki az Égi fogvatartottak közül

 **Földiek** : -

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm az olvasást, remélem tetszett a történetem! :) De mivel nem voltam teljesen egyedül az elkészítésében, így jöjjön még néhány köszönetnyilvánítás! ;-)
> 
> Ezúton szeretném megköszönni…  
>  … a barátaimnak, hogy elviselték az alkotási lázzal járó rajongásomat  
>  ... zbsub & szuladam párosának, akik a sorozat magyar feliratozásával nagyban megkönnyítették a párbeszédeim elkészítését (sok szövegrészt szó szerint vettem át tőlük)  
>  … [CatherineParker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineParker/pseuds/CatherineParker)-nek, akitől kaptam egy hatalmas löketet ahhoz, hogy befejezhessem ezt a történetet (If you’d ever read this, I’ve just gave my thanks to you! :) )  
>  … és végül (ha van ennek bármi értelme) magának a történetnek, ami bizony néha átvette fölöttem az irányítást és megíratott velem néhány olyan részt, amit eredetileg nem is terveztem (higgyétek el, tényleg így történt! :) ).


End file.
